Ginsa no Naruto
by hwest
Summary: Naruto always loved silver. So when he discovered a silver mine and with the knowlege he could manipulate the silver through his magnetic chakra and use it as protection, he was naturally very happy... Naruto/Garra. Jiton (magnet release) Naruto. Rated M for possible lemons, language, and violence. (Cuius-of-Caelum is author originally ginsa no naruko )
1. Chapter 1

Ginsa no Naruto 1

by Cuius-of-Caelum

Chapter 1

Ginsa no Naruto

(Naruto of the Silver Sand)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and all things related to it. This story is writen by Cuius-of-Caelum, i just got their permition to rewrite Naruto as a boy.

Chapter 1: Enter: Uzumaki Naruto!

In the village called Konohagakure no Sato if you looked closely you could see a twelve year old child running from several adults. The child had spiky red hair, dark red eyes and on his cheeks were three whisker-like marks. He wore a white t-shirt with a red spiral on the back, and a pair of black shorts. Around his neck was a medallion made of silver with the symbol of a nine-tailed fox on it. His name was Uzumaki Naruto, the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Yoko.

"Come back here you little brat!" One of the men chasing him yelled. The reason these men were chasing him was simple, Naruto was the biggest prankster in the village, and had pranked the men, who had decided he had gotten away with enough and were going to punish him. Naruto just laughed as he swung his arm, first to a stand, then towards the men. Then several frying pans and similar objects flew at them from the stand. In addition to being a Jinchuriki, this was another oddity about him; he could magnetize objects and control them using her chakra by converting it to magnetic forces. Hokage-jiji had called it "Jiton". He didn't really understand it, but he fully embraced it, having mastered the ability by using it in his pranks.

"You'll never catch me!" He laughed as the men were knocked over, leaving them cursing as he disappeared from view.

Naruto stopped and leaned on a tree to catch his breath. He had run all the way up to the forest on top of the Hokage Mountain. "Well, I think I lost them." He said to himself and decided to spend some time in the forest, to let his chasers calm down. After walking around for a while he stepped through a few bushes and heard wood groan, before the ground gave away underneath him, causing him to fall screaming and tumble down a steep passage before finally coming to a stop inside a big room.

Groaning he sat up and looked around, prompting his face to assume a dumbstruck expression. Silver…there was silver everywhere! He couldn't believe his luck, he had fallen into a silver mine! He LOVED silver! He quickly stood up and dusted himself off before setting to explore the mine.

A few hours later he climbed out of the mine, noticing it was starting to get dark. The mine was massive! He had spent hours simply exploring it, before setting to use his Jiton to break of some of the silver to bring with him. He found manipulating the silver came easier than most other metals, and his pockets were now filled with it.

A grin was on his face as he walked towards his home. Not only had he found a mine full of his favorite material, but it also effectively made him rich! Tomorrow he was going to buy so much stuff, after a visit to his Jiji.

Four years later, at the age of 16, he had graduated from the Ninja Academy and was currently sitting in front of the Hokage after taking his Ninja ID. He wore a long-sleeved fishnet shirt with a black and yellowish orange colored long-sleeved jacket with a red spiral of his clan on the back and on the sleeves over it. He wore black pants and his right leg was bandaged on his thigh, with a kunai holster on top of it, which held his special, home-made silver kunai. He also had a utility pouch at the small of his back. Around his neck he still wore his silver medallion underneath his jacket. His hair was in the same style from four years ago. He also wore opened-toed black sandals. His long, black clothed hitai-ate was worn on his forehead.

Life had been good to him after he found the silver mine, very few people knew about it, the Hokage being one of them. He was able to use the silver to buy a good apartment and anything he needed. He had also discovered a way to use the silver as a weapon, by grinding it into silver sand. He kept this sand in two seals on his upper arms that acted as a sort of portals, both leading to a dimension void that he had filled with his silver sand. When he wanted to use the sand he simply needed to open the seals and draw the sand out. Hokage-jiji had been amazed when he had shown it to him, claiming that Jikukan Ninjutsu was a feat few had accomplished, his sensei the Nidaime Hokage, and his father being two of them.

"Well everything seems to be in order; you are free to go Naruto-kun." The Sandaime said. Naruto jumped to his feet and thanked him before a young boy charged into the room, yelling "Jiji! Fight me! The title of Godaime Hokage belongs to me, Konohamaru!" before tripping on his own scarf, causing Naruto to laugh loudly. Konohamaru got up asking. "Is this a trap?" As a ninja barged in and took in the scene, before asking Konohamaru. "Are you okay, young master? There are no traps by the way."

Konohamaru spotted Naruto and walked up to him pointing. "I got it. You did something, didn't you?" Naruto stopped laughing at this, getting pissed off and grabbing the boy's scarf and pulling him to his eye level. "You tripped on your own scarf! Don't go blaming other people for your mistakes you little brat!"

"Hey! Let go of him! He is the grandson of the great Sandaime Hokage!" The other man, Ebisu, yelled at him. "Huh?" Naruto said and looked disbelievingly at the boy in his grasp, who grinned at him arrogantly, thinking he wouldn't dare do anything to him. "What's the matter? Why don't you hit me if you can! You're no match for a grandson of a Hokage!"

"LIKE I GIVE A FUCK!" Naruto yelled and beat him over the head, sending him to the floor. He himself being the son of the Yondaime, he hated when someone thought they were untouchable because of their heritage. Ebisu looked dumbstruck while the Sandaime just sighed. "See ya, Hokage-jiji!" Naruto called back over his shoulder as he left.

Naruto sighed as he walked past a section of horizontal planks that stood out horribly from the rest of the vertical fence, Konohamaru had been following him ever since he beat him over the head, and he was doing a bad job of it too. "Gaki if you're gonna hide using that make sure you hold it correctly." The kid just laughed as he revealed himself. "Nice job detecting me. I should have expected it from the boy I've heard rumors about." He said and walked up to him. "I don't mind being your follower."

"What?"

"But in return, you have to teach me."

"Yeah right, as if I'd teach a brat like you. Besides if you've heard rumors about me I doubt you'd want to be associated with me." Naruto told him before turning to walk away. "Don't say that, please! Oyabun!" Naruto paused, pretending to think. "…Nah, get lost."

This continued for a few hours, Konohamaru continuing to follow him while he did his errands before he finally lead him to a small clearing in a forest. Spinning around he extended her leg, kicking him into a tree. "Hey what was that about?!" Konohamaru yelled at him as he got up. Naruto simply set himself in a ready stance. "You wanted me to train you right? Then defend yourself." With that he rushed at him, sending punches and kicks at him while he tried to defend himself. However he proved no match to Naruto and was soon lying on the ground, beat up and exhausted with Naruto standing above him.

"You expect to beat Hokage-jiji with those skills? You're years away from even being close to match him." He told him as he helped him up. He led him to knocked over log where he sat him down while he got some refreshments from the nearby vending machines. "Why are you so obsessed with Hokage-jiji anyway?

"Ji-chan gave me the name Konohamaru. He took it off the name of this village. But even though it's a name that everyone should have heard many times, no one calls me by that name. Whenever anyone sees me or calls me, they only see the grandson of a Hokage." Konohamaru explained. "No one recognizes me as an individual. I hate that. So I want the title of Hokage right now."

"Baka. You don't become Hokage to be recognized, you become recognized to be Hokage." Naruto told him. "It's not a title that a kid can carry so easily. You keep saying "Hokage, Hokage". If you want the title so badly…" He said and grinned. "You'll have to work for it!"

"I found you!" A voice proclaimed. Turning, they both saw Ebisu, standing on a branch looking at Naruto with hateful eyes. "Now, young master, let us go home."

"No! I'm going to defeat Jiji right now, and get the title of Hokage right now! Don't bother me!" Konohamaru yelled at him. Naruto hearing this sighed, was this kid deaf to anything he told him?

"Hokage is a title you receive when you understand the principles of morality, knowledge, loyalty, getting along with family, and can use more than 1000 techniques…" Ebisu lectured before being interrupted by Naruto.

"The Hokage are the leaders of our village, Konohagakure. They are generally acknowledged as the strongest in the village, but ideology and renown plays a large part in being chosen for the position. They are usually chosen by the current Hokage." He said.

"Yes, that is all…correct." Ebisu admitted before grabbing Konohamaru and tried to drag him away. "Come now young master. The quickest path to becoming Hokage is to listen to me!"

"The quickest path?! There is no quick path to become Hokage you idiot! It takes dedication, hard training and above all, the right belief! There's no shortcut! I'm gonna make you pay for insulting it!" Naruto told him angrily, getting him to focus on him instead of Konohamaru. "This is silly; I am an elite teacher even if I do not look like one. You can't beat me." He said arrogantly.

Naruto glared at him before smirking, as silver sand rose behind him. He had sent some into the ground while he was distracted with Konohamaru. The sand formed into a big rectangular block that slammed Ebisu into the ground, knocking him out. Naruto sighed before muttering. "Don't underestimate your opponents, bakayaro."

Turning he walked away but called back to Konohamaru before he was out of sight. "You can't be the next Hokage, Konohamaru. 'Cause that'll be me! But grow strong, and I'll be happy to give the title to you, when my time is up."

Naruto sighed as he sat in his now former classroom; listening to Haruno Sakura complaining about their sensei being late. Currently only he, Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke where the only occupants, everybody else already having left with their sensei. Even their former sensei, Umino Iruka, had left, having other duties to attend to. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke had been put on a team together with Hatake Kakashi as their sensei.

Naruto already knew him, he had been part of his ANBU guard when he was young, and he had helped him out when he could. He had explained to him that he felt it was his duty, as his father's student. Naruto had even started seeing him as an older brother of sorts, affectionately calling him "Kaka-ni"

"Sakura, give it a break already, Kaka-ni always arrives three hours late." Naruto told her before looking at the clock. "So he should arrive any minute now." Right as he stopped speaking the door to the classroom opened, and a ninja with white hair stepped inside. Naruto grinned and threw an oval shaped silvery object at him. "Think fast Kaka-ni!" Kakashi didn't even glance at him as he leaned back, letting the object fly past him before leaning forward as the object swung around and came back at him, before landing in Naruto's hand again.

"I see you're as insufferable as always Naruto-kun." Kakashi commented before turning to the two others in the room. Sakura looked dumbfounded that Naruto would seemingly attack their superior. Sasuke simply looked impassive like usual. "My first impression of you two is…you're boring."

"Let's see, why don't you introduce yourselves." Kakashi said after they all had moved to the rooftop.

"Introduce ourselves? What should we say?" Sakura asked. Kakashi shrugged and said. "What you like, hate, your dreams, and hobbies. Something like that. I can go first.

I'm Hatake Kakashi. I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes. As for my dream…I have few hobbies." He told them. Sakura's eye twitched as she muttered "All we learned was his name." Naruto grinned before speaking up. "He's Hatake Kakashi. His likes are to make up dumb excuses to why he's late, salt-broiled saury and miso soup with eggplant. He greatly dislikes being photographed without his mask and any food that's fried or sweet. He also hates those who would abandon their comrades. His hobby is to read the Icha Icha series."

Kakashi gave her a lazy glare. "Thank you for that Naruto-kun." Naruto smirked at him, even though he knew he'd pay for that. "Now it's your turn." He continued. "You first." He said pointing to Naruto.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen, red bean soup and silver! I dislike the three minutes that ramen takes to cook and people who can't tell the kunai from the scroll. My hobbies are training, pulling pranks and taking care of my plants. My dream is to become the next Hokage!" He told them. Kakashi hummed before turning to Sakura. "Okay, next."

"I'm Haruno Sakura! I like…well, the person I like is…And my hobby is…well, my dream is to…" Sakura said, glancing several times at Sasuke before giving a high-pitched squeal.

"And? What do you hate?" Kakashi asked her. "Ino-pig!" She exclaimed fiercely.

"Hmm okay then, last one, go."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are many things that I hate, and there aren't a lot of things that I like. Also, I have an ambition that I have no intention to leave as just a dream. The revival of my clan, and to…kill a certain man." Sasuke stated ominously.

The others stared at him for a bit before Naruto spoke up. "Sooo, in what order is that?" He asked, bringing the attention to him. "Like, are you going to revive your clan first, or kill this man first? Because what if you try to kill the man and fail and get killed, then you can't revive your clan." Once hhe finished he noticed the others staring at him. "What?"

"Alright, you three all have unique personalities. I like that. We're going to begin a mission starting tomorrow." Kakashi said, getting them back on track. "First, we're going to do something that we four can do. Survival training."

"Survival training? Why are we going to train when it's a mission? We had plenty of training at the academy." Sakura asked. Naruto had to repress a laugh; Sakura wasn't exactly well trained, Naruto was unsure if she'd even be able to beat a normal bandit.

"This is no ordinary training." Kakashi told them and started chuckling to himself. Naruto scowled. "Oi Kaka-ni just tell us already."

"Well, if I say this, I'm sure you three are going to be surprised. Out of the twenty seven graduates, only nine are going to become Genin. The other eighteen will be sent back to the academy. In other words, this training is going to be a very hard test with a dropout rate of 66%." He said, shocking the three Genin aspirants.

"See? You three are surprised!" Kakashi laughed at their shock. "Wait, then what was the final exam for?" Sakura asked.

"That? It just picks out those who are qualified to become a Genin." Kakashi explained before continuing. "Anyway, I'm going to determine whether or not you pass or fail tomorrow at the training grounds. Bring your shinobi equipment and meet at 5 A.M!"

"Now then, meeting over. Oh yeah, don't eat breakfast. You're going to throw up if you do." He told them before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Naruto sighed as he stood up and addressed the others. "Don't listen to Kaka-ni; he's just trying to play with your heads. There is no way only nine out of twenty seven graduates become Genin, if that was the case we'd have a very small force of shinobi. And it's better to eat and puke than not eat and not have the energy to fight." He advised them before using his own Ginsa Shunshin to leave.

Naruto knows about his status as a Jinchuriki and who his parents are. Hiruzen believed Naruto could handle the information at an early age. The age when they start and graduate the academy is differant so everyone is four years older, meaning the Rookie Nine are sixteen, Team Gai are seventeen and the Konohamaru Corps are twelve.

Naruto has red hair from his mother, and red eyes as an influense from the Kyubi.

Naruto's fighting style, unlike Gaara he will mainly use his silver sand to form objects and weapons to use against his opponents. Though there will be some similarities, obviously. Also on the subject of Jiton (Magnet Release), the elements used to create it has never been confirmed. Raiton and Doton, are the chakra natures Naruto will have.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginsa no Naruto 2

(Naruto of the Silver Sand)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and all things related to it. This story is simply a product of Cuius-of-Caelum's imagination, i just got their permition to rewrite naruto as a boy.

Chapter 2: Survival Training and a C-Rank Mission!

Naruto entered the training grounds at exactly 5 A.M the next morning, seeing Sasuke and Sakura entering at the same time. After greeting each other Naruto laid down on the ground, preparing to get some more rest. When Sakura asked why he informed them that Kakashi most likely wouldn't arrive until much later before entering a meditative state, staying awake just enough to be aware of his surroundings.

About three hours later Kakashi finally arrived. "Hi fellows, good morning." He greeted them. Naruto simply stood up and gave a wave while Sakura yelled at him for being late.

"A black cat crossed my path, so…" He said but seeing their unconvinced faces coughed before walking over to a tree stump, where he put down an alarm clock. "Alarm set at 12 PM."

"Today's topic is to get one of these bells from me." Kakashi said while holding up two bells tied on a red string. "Whoever can't will have no lunch. I'm going to tie you there, and eat lunch in front of you." As if on cue Sasuke's and Sakura's stomachs groaned, causing Naruto to look at them. "So you two didn't listen to me when I said it's better to eat and puke than not eat and have no energy to fight?" He asked rhetorically.

"But wait, why are there only two bells?" Sakura asked Kakashi, getting an eye smile. "Since there's only two, at least one will have to be tied to the log. That person will fail since he failed to complete the mission. The person will go back to the academy. It might be just one, or all three of you." He told them. "You can use your shuriken. You won't be able to get this unless you have the will to kill me."

"But that's too dangerous, Sensei." Sakura immediately protested.

"In society, those who don't have many abilities tend to complain more." Kakashi simply said to her. "We're going to start after I say "Ready, start."

As soon as he heard that, Naruto flung his arm out, sending a silver kunai at Kakashi from his sleeve. Kakashi merely tilted his head of the way before Naruto flew at him with a kick which he blocked before grabbing the offending appendage and using it to throw Naruto into the ground. Seeing Naruto grin his eye narrowed before the kunai Naruto had thrown in the beginning pierced his skull, only for him to disappear in a puff of smoke and the real Kakashi walked out from behind a tree.

"Don't get so hasty, Naruto-kun. I didn't say "Start" yet." He reprimanded him, only for him to smirk at him. "You said we're going to start after I say "Ready, start." And since you said start I assumed I was free to attack." He explained himself, getting a sigh from Kakashi.

"Don't twist my words Naruto-kun; you know that's not what I meant when I said that. But, at least one of you has the will to kill me." He said.

"We're going to start. Ready, start!" Kakashi exclaimed, watching as the three Genin disappeared in the foliage. 'A basic for shinobi is to conceal his presence and hide.' He thought to himself as he looked around for the would-be Genin. 'Good, everyone is hidden nicely…' He trailed off as he noticed Naruto standing in front of him confidently.

"I see you're as weird as always, Naruto-kun." He addressed him. He simply grinned before sending several kunai and shuriken towards him and jumping in the air.

"What's weird is your hairstyle!" He yelled at him as he grabbed the first kunai coming at him and deflecting the rest of the projectiles. Blocking his kick from above Kakashi said. "Shinobi tactic know-how number one, taijutsu. I'll teach you that first."

Seeing Kakashi reach in to his shuriken pouch Naruto pushed off, getting some distance between them. Only for his jaw to drop when he pulled out his Icha Icha book. "What's the matter? Come and get me." Kakashi said.

"The hell, Kaka-ni?! You bring out your smut now?!"

"Well, I got curious as to how the story is going to develop. Don't worry about it. It's the same whether I read this or not." Naruto growled, he'd show him for underestimating him.

The projectiles he'd thrown earlier rose from the ground and pointed towards Kakashi. "You made me angry Kaka-ni; you won't like me when I'm angry." He told him, and with that the silver weapons flew at Kakashi with speed not achievable by throwing.

While this was happening Naruto was closing in on Sakura's hiding place, having left a clone to fight Kakashi, of course he didn't know that.

"Sakura." Naruto whispered once he reached her. The pink haired girl spun around with a yelp, only for Naruto to slap a hand over her mouth and tell her to be quiet. "Naruto? How are you here, you're fighting Kakashi-sensei." Sakura asked once Naruto retracted his hand.

"It's a clone, now listen. The purpose of this test isn't to get those bells; they're only a bonus, besides there is no way a Genin could get a bell from a Jonin by themselves." Naruto told her. Sakura furrowed her brow in thought, thinking it over.

"Then what's the true purpose?" She asked.

"Teamwork, Kaka-ni always stressed to me when I was younger how teamwork was the most important thing in a team. I think what Kakashi wants is for all of us to join and attack him together." Naruto revealed, after thinking over for a bit more Sakura agreed to join him if Sasuke did. With that they moved towards Sasuke.

Back with the clone and Kakashi they were currently in a taijutsu fight. Kakashi was impressed with his pseudo sibling's performance; he had managed to force him to put away his book. Deciding to put an end to it he disappeared causing one of Naruto's punches to hit nothing but air.

"A shinobi should not let the enemy get behind him, Naruto-kun." Kakashi said from behind him, crouched with his hands in a tiger sign. "Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Ogi: Sennen Goroshi!" He yelled, thrusting his hands forward, aiming at Naruto's ass. He didn't however expect a shield of silver sand to appear between him and Naruto. "You…you tried to use that jutsu on me?!" Naruto growled as spikes extended from the shield, piercing Kakashi, who puffed into a log.

Naruto turned with his head down towards the ground, bangs shadowing his eyes. "You fucking DARE!" He roared before dissolving into silver sand and flying towards the woods, where the real Naruto was walking out and swirled around him. "You have infuriated me…Kaka-ni!" He raised his arms and twisted his hands towards the sky and a rumbling was heard across the training ground.

Kakashi was thinking he shouldn't have used that technique when several pillars of silver sand shot out from the ground around them. He was definitely regretting it when the silver sand changed direction towards him, converging into a massive wave of silver sand.

"Ginsa Bakuryu!" Naruto yelled as the wave converged on Kakashi. The silver sand crashed down, covering a big part of the clearing in the training field in a sea of silver sand. Off to the side in a tree Kakashi sighed in relief, he had barely gotten out of the way of that attack. Sensing something coming towards him he jumped out of the tree as a big fireball crashed into the tree.

As he landed in another tree he was forced to immediately jump away again as several hissing kunai impacted the tree before exploding. Landing back in the clearing on the silver sand he was forced to dodge as the sand started attacking him from below randomly. Then Sasuke charged at him from the tree line, engaging him in a taijutsu fight. This along with the occasional shuriken and kunai from the trees where Sakura was hiding managed to reveal his Sharingan.

Then the attacks stopped, Sasuke backing off and landing next to Naruto, allowing him to take a breath. As he did so he saw Naruto, panting slightly from controlling so much silver. Then he crouched down, placing her hand on the silver sand. "Raiton: Kanden no Nohara!" He yelled and lightning streamed from his hand, the sand lighting up with a blinding white glow as it acted as a conduit for the lightning.

"Shit!" Kakashi exclaimed before running through several hand seals. "Doton: Taju Doryuheki!" Multiple walls of earth rose around him, boxing him in and cutting him off from the lightning. Then a loud ringing was heard through the training field, earning a relieved sigh from Kakashi.

After the bell had rang and Naruto retracted his silver sand they assembled by the three training poles, none of the three Genin were bound, to their surprise.

"Well, none of you managed to get a bell. However that was never the true purpose of this test, which it seems you three figured out. The purpose was to see how well you could work together, which you did splendidly. So, congratulations you three, you pass!" Kakashi told them with an eye smile.

Naruto gave a whoop of joy while Sakura cheered and Sasuke settled for a smirk. "Before I let you go for today however there is one more thing I have to say." Kakashi said, getting their attention. "In the ninja world, those who break the rules are trash, that's true, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash."

"Ohh, my cute Tora-chan."

Team 7 watched as the cat known as Tora was squeezed to death by the wife of Hi no Kuni's Daimyo, Madam Shinjimi after having captured it, as was their mission. "No wonder that cat runs away so much…" Naruto muttered, getting nods from the other two. It had been a month since they had passed Kakashi's test and their days had been spent either training or doing boring D-rank missions. When it came to training Kakashi had proved to know what he was doing, training them harshly.

He had trained them all in teamwork exercises first, so that they could fight together properly and the tree climbing technique by having them climb trees without their hands, before moving on to training them in separate things.

For Naruto he had mainly trained her in ninjutsu, giving him several more Doton and Raiton jutsu but had also trained him taijutsu, so that he wouldn't be defenseless in close courter or when he didn't have the time to use his jutsu or silver sand. Overall he would act as their ninjutsu expert.

Sasuke would act as a jack of all trades, being proficient in all types of combat. Therefore Kakashi had given him a few more Katon jutsu and trained him in his own style of taijutsu. They had also worked on unlocking Sasuke's Sharingan, but had made little progress. Kakashi had also said he'd teach Sasuke some genjutsu once he did unlock his Sharingan.

With Sakura he had first made her do physical exercises and chakra exercises for long periods of time to increase her dreadfully small amount of chakra. Then he started teaching her genjutsu and the limited medical jutsu he knew which she had taken to immediately with her excellent chakra control. He also worked on her speed and dodge skill so she could avoid getting hit. She would act as their support.

"Now then, Kakashi's 7th unit's next mission is…Yojyu-sama's boy. Grocery shopping at the neighboring town. Helping dig up potatoes at…" The Sandaime's voice broke him from his reminiscing.

"Hokage-jiji." He said getting everyone's attention. "Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"How many missions have we completed this last month since we graduated?" He asked him. Looking at Iruka, who was sitting next to him, the Sandaime requested their mission stats and after receiving the scroll, told them. "You have completed 30 D-rank missions."

"Then give us a C-rank mission." Naruto told him. Seeing Iruka gearing up for a lecture he quickly continued. "If a new Genin team have been active for a month and has completed at least 30 D-rank missions they are allowed to take a C-rank. Isn't that so, Jiji?"

Chuckling the Hokage nodded. "Seems you have been reading up, Naruto-kun. What you say is very true; I will allow you to take on a C-rank mission. If your sensei believes you to be ready."

Seeing his team looking at him hopefully Kakashi sighed and nodded his head. "I believe they could handle a simple C-rank." He said, getting a smirk from Sasuke, a smile from Sakura and a grin from Naruto.

"Very well. Your mission will be to escort a certain person." The Hokage said before raising his voice and calling for someone to enter. Turning to the door as it opened they saw a grey-haired, bespectacled man with a large beard and dark eyes. He wore a sleeveless V-neck shirt with an obi, pants and a pair of sandals. He also carried a towel around his neck and wore a pointed hat on his head. In his hand was a bottle of Sake.

"What? They're all kids!" The man said before taking several gulps of Sake. "Hey, is the smallest one there with the idiotic face really a shinobi?" The next thing he knew was a silver kunai almost piercing his eye. "Care to repeat that?" Naruto growled with an angry snarl.

"Don't kill our client Naruto-kun." Kakashi told her.

"I can't kill him…what about dismemberment?" He asked with a grin, scaring the shit out of Tazuna. "No dismemberment." Kakashi deadpanned getting a pout from Naruto as he retracted the kunai.

After calming down and taking another swig of his Sake the man introduced himself. "I am the bridge building expert Tazuna. Once I have returned to my country, I will have all of you protect my life with yours while I complete the bridge."

Naruto had a big grin on his face as Team 7 and Tazuna walked through the village gates. He was finally going to get see what the world outside of Konoha looked like. "C'mon let's go." He exclaimed.

"What are you all excited for?" Sakura asked him.

"Because I've never gone outside the village before!"

"Okay team, let's get going." Kakashi told them. "Diamond formation."

Doing as told they went to their positions, Naruto in front of Tazuna, Sakura to the left of Tazuna, Sasuke on his right side, and Kakashi at the back.

After walking for a while Sakura decided to break the silence. "Ne, Tazuna-san."

"What is it?"

"You're from Nami no Kuni, right?" She asked him. Tazuna nodded. "What about it?" Sakura instead of answering turned to Kakashi.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei, are there also ninja in that country?"

"No, there are no ninja in Nami no Kuni. But while the culture and customs of other countries may be different, hidden villages and ninja do exist. To the many countries that exist on this land, the existence of ninja villages is the equivalent of the country's military powers. In other words, that is how they are able to maintain the relationship with neighboring countries." Kakashi explained to her.

"But the villages aren't under control of that country. They are supposedly equal in position. On a small island like Nami no Kuni, where it is difficult to be influenced by other countries, there is no need for ninja villages. Among the countries that have a ninja village, since the five countries of Hi, Mizu, Kaminari, Kaze, and Tsuchi, occupy a large mass of land and their powers are immense, they are known as the Shinobi Godaikoku." He continued.

"Hi no Kuni's Konohagakure no Sato, Mizu no Kuni's Kirigakure no Sato, Kaminari no Kuni's Kumogakure no Sato, Kaze no Kuni's Sunagakure no Sato, and Tsuchi no Kuni's Iwagakure no Sato, right Kaka-ni? Naruto interjected.

"Correct Naruto-kun. Only the leader of each hidden village is allowed to carry the name of "Kage". The Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage and Tsuchikage, otherwise known as the "Gokage", are the ninjas that reign over the tens of thousands of ninjas that exist in the countries throughout the world." Kakashi said.

"There's also the Hoshikage, which Hoshigakure no Sato have taken to calling their leader, though they aren't recognized as a real Kage, since they aren't one of the Godaikoku." Naruto added. Kakashi gave him an eye smile.

"Well Naruto seems you're keeping yourself up to date." He said, getting a shrug from Naruto before he turned to Sakura. "By the way Sakura, how do you not know this? You had the highest scores in all the theoretical stuff in the Academy."

Sakura froze as she tried to think of a good answer but was saved from answering when Kakashi continued. "Don't worry. We won't have any ninja battles in a C-ranked mission." He said getting a relieved sigh from Sakura. While she had gotten better, she still wasn't confidant in fighting any enemy ninja. Only Naruto seemed to catch the flicker of nervousness that passed over Tazuna's face.

After that they continued their journey for a couple of hours; however after crossing a bride Naruto noticed a puddle on the ground. 'That's odd, it hasn't rained in a couple of days and it can't be from the river we passed, it's too far away…it must a genjutsu.' He thought to herself and checked if the others had noticed. He saw Kakashi looking at it as he passed it, but the others seemed oblivious.

Soon after they passed it two ninjas rose from the puddle and jumped towards them, intent on taking out Kakashi, being the biggest threat, first with their shuriken chain. Unfortunately for them Naruto was ready for them, spinning around and throwing two of her kunai at them, forcing them to dodge. However the kunai changed course mid-flight, catching the chain that connected them and then hitting a tree, halting their advance. Then Sasuke appeared standing on their gauntlets before he grabbed onto them and kicked the ninjas in the face.

The two ninjas quickly recovered, splitting off and rushing towards Sakura, Tazuna and Naruto. One of the ninjas went for Naruto, swiping at him from below with his clawed gauntlet. Naruto jumped and flipped in mid-air, using the offending appendage as a balance beam and kicking the ninja back before landing in a hand stand. The ninja recovered and flipped himself, landing on his feet, but as he was about to launch another attack the ground beneath him burst open and a spear of silver sand pierced him through the heart.

The other ninja went for Sakura and Tazuna, only to halt his progress when Sakura seemingly dissolved into cherry blossom petals that circled around him. Then he felt the sharp pain of something slicing his back and spun around slashing with his gauntlet, but neither hit nor saw anything. Then he was slashed several times on his chest, arms, back and finally legs, causing him to fall over, his legs no longer able to carry him. Then Kakashi appeared over him, knocking him out.

"Good work you three." He told his Genin, who smiled at him before focusing on Naruto. "Though I didn't think you would kill him Naruto-kun." Naruko merely shrugged as he looked at the man he killed. "It wasn't the first time." He said emotionlessly, shocking his teammates and their client while Kakashi's gaze saddened a bit before he covered it up. "I want to talk to you once we get a chance, Naruto-kun." He told him, getting a nod. Then he turned to Tazuna.

"By the way, Tazuna-san."

"W-what is it?" Tazuna asked nervously.

"I need to talk to you." Kakashi said seriously.

Now Vandun asked where Naruto's skill level is at right now and as you can see from this chapter he is quite strong. He could beat most Chunin and make Jonin have to work to beat him. It may have seemed like he was dominating Kakashi during their fight, but that was only because he was purely defending. Overall his skill level would be at slightly below Gaara in Part 1, which I would say is high Chunin - low Jonin. So Naruto is around high Chunin right now, but by the Chunin Exams he'll be slightly stronger than Gaara. everyone's ages forwar, everyone has the same skill as they did in canon (except for Naruto, and to a lesser extent Sakura).

Translations:

Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Ogi: Sennen Goroshi = Konohagakure Hidden Secret Taijutsu Technique: One Thousand Years of Death

Ginsa Bakuryu = Silver Sand Waterfall Flow

Raiton: Kanden no Nohara = Lightning Release: Electrocution Field

Doton: Taju Doryuheki = Earth Release: Multiple Earth-Style Wall

Nami no Kuni = Land of Waves

Hi no Kuni = Land of Fire

Mizu no Kuni = Land of Water

Kaminari no Kuni = Land of Lightning

Kaze no Kuni = Land of Wind

Tsuchi no Kuni = Land of Earth

Shinobi Godaikoku = Five Great Ninja Countries

Konohagakure no Sato = Village Hidden in the Leaves

Kirigakure no Sato = Village Hidden in the Mist

Kumogakure no Sato = Village Hidden in the Clouds

Sunagakure no Sato = Village Hidden in the Sand

Iwagakure no Sato = Village Hidden in the Stone

Hoshigakure no Sato = Village Hidden in the Stars

Hokage = Fire Shadow

Mizukage = Water Shadow

Raikage = Lightning Shadow

Kazekage = Wind Shadow

Tsuchikage = Stone Shadow

Gokage = The Five Shadows

Hoshikage = Star Shadow

Original Jutsu:

Ginsa Bakuryu (Silver Sand Waterfall Flow):

Rank: A

Class: Offensive

Range: All

This technique creates a massive amount of silver sand in the form of a wave, covering and "drowning" the opponent in an ocean of sand. Using the sand Naruto carries in his seals, he manipulates it into a large sea of sand and manipulates it like a tsunami that engulfs absolutely all the things in his line of sight. This raging sea deals a lot of damage by itself, but one can further take advantage of the sand for a second and a third consecutive assault. Naruto can control the sand, allowing him to attack his opponent while they attempt to outrun the wave. This technique has the added effect of changing the landscape. It can be followed up by an area crushing technique to kill the trapped opponent.

Raiton: Kanden no Nohara (Electrocution Field):

Rank: B

Class Offensive:

Range: All

After using a widespread attack with his silver sand, Naruto places his hands on the sand and channels lightning chakra into it. The silver sand acts as a conductor for the lightning, amplifying the power of the lightning. The sand also glows blindingly white as a result of the lightning coursing through it.


	3. Chapter 3

Ginsa no Naruto 3

(Naruto of the Silver Sand)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and all things related to it. This story is simply a

product of Cuius-of-Caelum's imagination, i just got their permition to rewrite naruto as a boy.

Chapter 3: Trouble in Wave!

The mist was thick as they all sat on a boat to cross over to Nami no Kuni. After Team 7 had dealt with the two

ambushing ninja, who Kakashi had confirmed as the Oni Kyodai, two Chunin level ninja from Kirigakure, they had

questioned Tazuna, who had then told them about his country's miserable state thanks to a man named Gato. He

admitted that he had lied about the danger of the mission because his country was very poor and therefore couldn't

afford a high-ranked mission and had begged them to not abandon him. After a discussion, where Kakashi almost had

decided to go back to the village if it wasn't for Naruto proclaiming that if even if the rest of the team went back

he would continue, saying she couldn't just walk away if she knew she could help, which inspired the rest of them,

they decided to continue the mission. Kakashi had written a short message to the Hokage and sent one of his Ninken

summons back to the village before they continued.

"If we move along the side of the bridge, we'll be at Nami no Kuni." The man controlling the boat said. Naruto

narrowed his eyes, trying to see through the mist for the bridge. Then they saw it, the colossal unfinished bridge.

"Wow…it's huge." Naruto said awed, getting silent agreements from the rest of her team.

They went under the bridge, and came out of the fog, which revealed a village which went alongside the water. The

boat driver pulled up to one of the houses telling them this was as far as he went. They stepped off and Tazuna bid

the man farewell. "All right, take me home safely." Tazuna told them and they started walking.

After walking for some time and now on a road in the middle of a forest, Naruto paused when he sensed something.

He threw his arm out to his left, sending a kunai from his sleeve into the bushes, surprising Sakura and Sasuke. "I

sensed someone." He said. Kakashi nodded, confirming he wasn't the only one as he went to check.

Parting the bushes it revealed a scared to death white rabbit with Naruto's kunai imbedded in the tree right above

its head. "Naruto! Look what you did; you scared the little bunny half to death!" Sakura reprimanded him, however

Naruto wasn't listening. He walked up to the rabbit, pulling his kunai out and putting it back in his sleeve where it

dissolved and returned to the seal.

"This is a snow rabbit." He said as he inspected it closer. "Why is its fur white? They only have white fur during

winter; when the days are short." The rest of them pondered the question before Kakashi spoke up.

"That means that it is a rabbit that was raised inside a place where the sun isn't a factor, for the Kawarimi." He

told them. Sasuke narrowed his eyes in thought. "That means there really was someone there."

Naruto's nose and ears twitched and he was already dragging Tazuna to the ground when Kakashi yelled at them to

duck as a huge cleaver-like sword flew through the air above them. The sword impacted a tree, and a man appeared

standing on the handle. He was a tall and noticeably muscular man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes,

and small eyebrows. Over the bottom half of his face he wore bandages like a mask and wore a hitai-ate with a

Kirigakure sign on it sideways on his head. His upper body was bare except for the belt which Naruto assumed was

for carrying that huge sword with. He wore baggy pants with a striped pattern and mimetic wrist-warmers extending

up to his elbows, with matching leg-warmers.

'This guy…he's dangerous. I couldn't smell or hear him until he moved.' Naruto thought as they all stood up and faced

towards their assailant. Kakashi stepped forward and addressed the man. "Oh, my, my, you are Momochi Zabuza,

nukenin of Kirigakure no Sato."

Then he signaled his team. "Stay back, everyone. He's way different from the guys we met before." He told them before

reaching for his hitai-ate.

"I'm guessing you are Sharingan no Kakashi." Zabuza said before getting to the matter at hand. "I'm sorry, but I'll need

you to hand over the geezer." Kakashi, still with his hand on his hitai-ate, addressed his team again.

"Everyone, form the Manji Formation. Protect Tazuna-san. Don't join the battle. To not interfere with the battle is

teamwork." He said and pulled up his hitai-ate, revealing his Sharingan.

"Don't worry about us Kaka-ni; he won't get through my defense." Naruto muttered as silver sand started to

discreetly fall from her sleeves, some of it staying close to him, while the rest slowly spread around the area.

"Oh, I'm honored that I can see the Sharingan that I've heard about." Zabuza said, looking at Kakashi and a mist

started to creep in. "When I was in Kirigakure's assassination squad, your information was listed in the bingo book I

carried asking for your capture. It also noted this…the man who copied more than 1000 techniques, Kopi Ninja no

Kakashi."

Zabuza crouched, gripping his sword with one of his hands. "Let's cut the chit-chat here. I have to kill that geezer

right away." In response the Genin of Team 7 got in formation, the three of them standing close to Tazuna, facing

outwards at all, the three ninja's backs facing each other. Naruto knowing the weakness of the formation readied his

silver sand, sending some of it into the ground, as Zabuza was sure to capitalize on the weakness and underestimate

them.

"But, Kakashi, it seems I have to defeat you first." Zabuza said before pushing off from the tree with a foot, yanking

his blade free and disappearing before reappearing on the water, holding both hands in a half ram/tiger seal, one in

front of his face and the other raised above it as mist and water started circling him. "Ninpo: Kirigakure no Jutsu." He

stated as the mist got extremely thick, concealing him.

"He disappeared. I can't even smell him." Naruto said as Kakashi took a few steps in front of them.

"He'll try to eliminate me first, but…" He trailed off. "What is he?" Sakura questioned.

"Momochi Zabuza. He was in Kirigakure's ANBU, and known for his "Silent Killing" techniques." Kakashi told them.

"Silent?" Sasuke asked.

"Just as the name implies, it's a killing technique that's executed in a flash and carried out in absolute silence. It's

possible that you'll be dead before you realize it. And I cannot use my Sharingan to its fullest potential. So don't let

your guard down." Kakashi explained, getting the Genin to grow more unsettled.

"But if you fail, you're only going to die." He then said calmly.

"You're so carefree!" Sakura exclaimed in anger. Then they stopped talking as the mist got even thicker. Getting so

thick they could barely even see Kakashi. Then Zabuza's voice rang out.

"Eight points. The larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular vein, collarbone, kidney, and heart. Now, which vital organ do

you want to get struck at?" He asked as killer intent bombarded them. Sakura was shaking from fear, with Sasuke not

doing much better and Kakashi released a burst of chakra that cleared the mist somewhat. Naruto however…

"Heart please, or wait no, kidney. Or wait, the larynx sounds cool…or maybe the spine? Gah, I can't decide! You do it

for me." He said with a grin, not nearly as affected by the KI as her teammates, breaking the tense atmosphere

completely while his team and client stared at him incredulously. Even Zabuza was staring at him disbelievingly from

his hiding place. "…What?" He asked defended himself.

"Grasp the atmosphere Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed. This time Naruto stared at Sakura disbelievingly. "Now why would I

ever do that?" He asked only to be ignored as the atmosphere turned tense again when Zabuza sent out even more KI,

which was matched by Kakashi. Sasuke trembled and brought his kunai up, holding it with both hands.

"Sasuke." Kakashi said, feeling Sasuke's fears. "Don't worry. I'll protect the three of you with my life. I won't let

anyone on my team die." He told them with an eye smile, effectively calming Sakura and Sasuke.

"Yeah, Kaka-ni will beat Zabuza real quick. Plus you've got me here too; I won't let anything past my defense." Naruto

added with a smirk.

"I don't know about that." Zabuza said as he appeared in between them crouched. However before he could do

anything several tendrils of silver sand exploded from beneath the ground, stabbing him in the eight places he had

listed earlier. Time seemed to stand still as everyone except Naruto stood in shock before water leaked from Zabuza's

wounds and he dissolved into a puddle.

"I told you nothing will get past my defense." Naruto said, looking completely serious for a change. Then Zabuza

appeared behind Kakashi, yelling at him to die as he swung his sword through Kakashi's body, only for him to turn

into water as well. 'Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu?! Did he…copy it in this mist?' Zabuza yelled inwardly.

"Don't move." Kakashi said as he put a kunai to Zabuza's throat from behind. "This is the end."

"I must say Kakashi…your little brat surprised me. To be able to notice my clone and kill it that fast is more than I

expected." Zabuza chuckled. "But this isn't the end. You don't understand. You can't defeat me with just your

indiscriminate imitations. I can assure you that."

He chuckled again. "But you're pretty good. I see that you've copied my Mizu Bunshin when you said, "I won't let

anyone on my team die." However…I'm not that easy to defeat." Another Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi as the one in

front of him splashed into water. He swung his sword, which Kakashi ducked under, causing Zabuza to swing the

sword completely until it struck the ground at the starting point of his swing. Then he used it to boost himself as he

kicked Kakashi away from him, much to the Genins shock.

Kakashi landed in the water and quickly surfaced. 'What's with this water? It's heavy for some reason.' He thought.

Then Zabuza appeared standing behind him, calling him an idiot while running through hand seals. "Suiro no Jutsu." He

intoned, and the water of the lake rose around Kakashi, trapping him in a sphere of water.

"You fell for it. This is a special prison that you can't escape from. You give me a hard time when you're moving. Now

then, Kakashi…I'm going to finish you off later. First, I'm going to get rid of them." Zabuza said and made a half

ram/tiger sign with his hand that wasn't keeping Kakashi in the water prison. "Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu."

Another Zabuza formed out of the lake and stood on the beach, facing the Genin. "The three of you have hitai-ate on

as if you think you're ninja. But ninja refers to someone who has gone through numerous life and death situations. In

other words, you can call yourself a ninja when you appear in my bingo book." The clone said before causing the mist

to thicken again as he disappeared inside it. "You three aren't ninja."

It got quiet before Naruto broke it. "A ninja is someone who has gone through numerous life and death situations,

huh? Well No-brow, I may not be a in your bingo book…but I've fought for my life since I was born. I won't die to

someone like you!" He proclaimed as his eyes darted to the right, where the clone appeared to attack him with a kick,

only for his silver sand to form a shield and block it. Then spiked chains shot out from the shield, intent on piercing

the clone, which swiftly dodged and disappeared into the mist again. Naruto sniffed once, before turning to Sasuke and

pointing to a tree on their left. "Sasuke use a fireball over there!"

Sasuke nodded, speeding through hand seals before exclaiming. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" And blew a large ball of

fire from his mouth, evaporating the mist in its path and forcing the clone to jump away from the tree or suffer the

same fate. Kunai from Sakura met its path as it landed, but it raised its sword and used it as a shield, causing the

throwing knifes to bounce harmlessly off it. However a tendril of silver sand snuck around the sword, grabbing the

clone's leg. In retaliation the clone swung its sword and cut off the tendril, but the sand simply changed into several

senbon, which pierced the clone and causing it to splash into water.

"Oh? I'm surprised; you managed to beat my clone. How about this then?" Zabuza questioned and formed a half seal

again. Three more clones emerged from the water, rushing at the team. Naruto growled, getting annoyed. "Enough of

this! I'm freeing Kaka-ni now!"

More silver sand emerged from his sleeves, forming a large platform under the Genin and their client, lifting them

into the air and getting exclamations of surprise from them. Naruto then raised his hands before forcefully crossing

them. Silver sand emerged from the woods, forming into waves of sand that swept up the clones and encased them

before crushing them. Then silver sand formed into a large shuriken above Naruto, who raised his arm. "Ginsa no Doka:

Fuma Shuriken!" He called out, swinging his arm forward, causing the giant shuriken to fly forward at blinding speeds

towards Zabuza.

"A shuriken won't work on me." Zabuza said. The shuriken flew at him; however he simply caught it once it got close

enough. He wasn't expecting the shuriken to change form, the blades extending into sharp tendrils that aimed to impale

him. He was forced to jump back to avoid them, this disconnected his arm from his technique, freeing Kakashi. After

that it went fast, Kakashi and Zabuza dueling on the water, battling with Suiton Jutsu, until Kakashi with his

Sharingan outclassed Zabuza by mirroring Zabuza completely, even seemingly reading his mind, and finishing the Suiton:

Daibakufu no Jutsu faster than Zabuza. A huge wave barreled into Zabuza and took him with it as it carved through

the ground and flooded the entire area underneath the platform Naruto had formed. "Damn, I'm glad I took us up

here." Naruto whistled.

The center point of the wave hit a tree, pressing Zabuza up against it with tremendous force for several seconds

before it let up, revealing him leaning on the tree. Several kunai struck his limbs, immobilizing him and causing him to

cry out in pain. "This is the end." Kakashi said from above him in the tree.

The water continued for rage about for a few seconds before dispersing as Kakashi let go of the technique, causing

Naruto to bring the platform down near Kakashi and Zabuza. "Why…? Can you see the future?" Zabuza asked Kakashi.

"Yeah…you're going to die." Kakashi answered as he raised a kunai. However before he could do anything two senbon

flew out from nowhere and struck Zabuza in the neck. Turning towards where they came from Team 7 and their client

spotted a masked figure standing in a tree which Naruto confirmed after sniffing the air was a girl; however he

frowned as he smelt something else…Zabuza's scent. The unknown figure gave a short laugh. "It was true. He did die."

The figure wore the standard Kirigakure pinstriped outfit which stopped at her knees. Over this she wore a green

haori with white trimmings, and a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around her waist twice. She also wore

light-brown platoon sandals with straps in the same color as her kimono and nail polish on her fingernails and

toenails in matching blue green color. Her long hair was gathered in a white bun holder, while two locks fell loose

framing her face, bound with metal hair cuffs at the ends. She also wore a hunter-nin mask, which was white with

thin, curved eye-holes and a red wavy design in place of the mouth, as well as the Kirigakure symbol etched in the

top.

Kakashi jumped down to Zabuza's body and inspected it. After feeling the pulse he said. "He really is dead." Before

backing off and turning to the stranger, who gave a bow. "Thank you very much. I was looking for a chance to kill

Zabuza." She said.

"That mask…If I remember correctly, you must be an oinin from Kirigakure." Kakashi stated.

"You are very well informed. Yes, I'm a member of the Oinin Butai that hunt nukenin." The oinin confirmed.

'An oinin…she seems no older than me. Yet she's an oinin? She's no ordinary kid.' Naruto frowned and narrowed his

eyes at the oinin, who Shunshin'ed an appeared by Zabuza's corpse. She picked his limp body up before turning back to

the team. "Your battle ends here for now. I must go dispose of this corpse. It's a body filled with secrets. If you'll

excuse me." She said and made to leave, but Naruto stopped her.

"Wait. If you're an oinin then why aren't you destroying the body at the very spot it's laying? That's what you're

supposed to do right? To destroy the body where it died and only take the head as proof of his death." He said

before continuing. "The fact that you're taking the body away is suspicious enough. But then there's the fact that you

carry the scent of Zabuza on you. I could smell it as soon as you appeared."

The girl stayed quiet, before disappearing in a Shunshin, barely avoiding several kunai and tendrils of silver sand.

"Dammit, she got away." Naruto cursed.

"Well, this is upsetting. Well, for now our mission isn't over. We need to take Tazuna-san to his house. Even if that

oinin was with Zabuza, which means he's most likely still alive, it's going to take him a while to recover, but keep on

alert just in case someone else comes along." Kakashi told them, before turning to lead them on. However he froze in

place when he felt a wave of exhaustion hit him, causing him to fall on his face. They rushed up to him, with Sakura

kneeling next to him, checking for injuries before sighing. "He's suffering from chakra exhaustion, there's nothing I can

do about that, we'll have to carry him." She told them after scanning him with a medical jutsu.

Naruto nodded and made some of his silver sand pick Kakashi up and carry him before they continued on towards

Tazuna's house.

Translations:

Nukenin - Missing Ninja

Sharingan no Kakashi - Kakashi of the Sharingan

Kopi Ninja no Kakashi - Kakashi the Copy Ninja

Ninpo: Kirigakure no Jutsu - Ninja Art: Hiding In Mist Technique

Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu - Water Clone Technique

Suiro no Jutsu - Water Prison Technique

Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu - Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique

Ginsa no Doka: Fuma Shuriken - Silver Sand Assimilation: Demon Wind Shuriken

Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu - Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique

Shunshin no Jutsu - Body Flicker Technique

Till next time, Cuius of Caelum


	4. Chapter 4

Ginsa no Naruto 4

(Naruto of the Silver Sand)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and all things related to it. This story is simply a

product of Cuius-of-Caelum's imagination, i just got their permition to rewrite naruto as a boy.

Chapter 4: Roaring Light and White Snow

Kakashi groaned when he woke up. "Ugh, I used my Sharingan too much…"

"Are you okay, Sensei?" A woman with dark blue hair asked when she noticed he was awake.

"No, I'll barely be able to move for a week…" He replied and tried to sit up.

"Then you shouldn't move around for a while, Kaka-ni." Naruto told him as he and his teammates entered with Tazuna.

Kakashi reluctantly agreed as he laid back down.

"The Sharingan is amazing, but it puts a lot of strain on the body, I'm not sure if it's good or bad." Sakura said as

she sat down next to him, checking him over again.

"I'm sorry." Kakashi murmured.

"But you defeated such a strong ninja. We should be okay for a while." Tazuna said.

"At least until Zabuza recovers. Then we'll have to deal with him and the one in the mask." Naruto added.

"It will take him about a week to recover from those wounds, and then…we'll have our rematch." Kakashi stated.

"Sensei, how are you going to prepare for this before it's too late? You can't move for a while…" Sakura asked.

Kakashi looked thoughtful for a few moments. "I'll put you through some training. Even if you won't be able to

increase your skills that much, I'll still give you all something to work on while I recuperate."

"I already have something to work on that'll be helpful against Zabuza's mist." Naruto told him, getting a nod and

permission to work on it.

"Hn, this is getting interesting." Sasuke said.

"No, it's not." A voice said from behind them. Turning they saw a boy with spiky black hair and dark-colored eyes

wearing a green jumpsuit with a yellow shirt and a simple pair of sandals, as well as a blue and white striped hat.

"Inari! Where were you?" Tazuna exclaimed. "I'm home, Jichan." Inari said as he rushed and hugged Tazuna.

"Inari, say hello to them. These are the ninja that escorted Ojichan." Tsunami told him.

"It's okay. Right, Inari?" Tazuna said. Inari just looked at the ninja from under his hat before turning to his mom.

"Kachan, they're going to die. There's no way a person can win by going against Gato." He told her.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, brat." Naruto said sarcastically. "Don't worry kid, we'll protect your old man

until he finishes the bridge. If Gato appears I'll personally bring his head to you."

"How stupid. Do you think you're a hero? There's no such thing." Inari scoffed. "If you don't want to die, you should

just go home."

Naruto narrowed his eyes on him. "You're starting to annoy me. We should just go home you say?" He asked as he

stood up and walked behind Tazuna.

"Fine, we'll just go home, but first why don't I do Gato a favor and kill your old man now?" He asked as she put a

kunai at Tazuna's throat. Everybody in the room froze.

"Naruto." Kakashi warned but Naruto interrupted him. "Shut up, Kakashi." he told him, giving him a quick glance

before turning back to glare at Inari. Sakura who was sitting next to Kakashi gasped when she caught a glimpse of

Naruto's eyes. She saw something that made her question if the person in front of her really was her teammate.

Naruto's eyes weren't the normal happy and cheerful red; they were a darker crimson red and there was a

ruthlessness in them that said he'd kill anyone in his way. "W-what are you…?" Inari stuttered.

"Right now Tazuna-san is the only hope this country has against Gato; this of course means Gato wants to get rid of

him, by killing him. To prevent this Tazuna-san hired us to protect him. Now you're telling us to leave. You understand

what I'm getting to don't you? By telling us to leave you're dooming Tazuna-san and this country to death." Naruto

explained before pushing the kunai tighter against Tazuna's neck, causing it to bleed slightly. "So why don't I do us all

a favor and spare Gato the trouble?"

Inari fell to his hands and knees with tears in his eyes. "N-no please, don't!" He pleaded. Naruto kept his glare on him

for a few seconds before scoffing and letting go of Tazuna, who slumped down and took deep breaths. Walking to the

door Naruto paused and looked over his shoulder at Inari. "Grow up kid, and learn to think before you speak." He

told him coldly before storming out.

The rest was left in silence as Tazuna's family hugged each other. "I'm sorry about that. Naruto-kun means well,

but…he had a hard childhood and because of that is somewhat eccentric and acts violently and rashly sometimes."

Kakashi apologized.

Naruto arrived back early the next morning, having spent the night outside cooling off. Kakashi had asked him if he

could guard Tazuna while he watched over Sasuke and Sakura's training. That's why he was sitting by the railing of

the bridge, seemingly meditating while watching over Tazuna. What he was doing wasn't meditation, though it was

similar. He was concentrating on feeling all the metal around him, and differentiating between them. He had always

been able to feel the metal around him to a small extent, but nowshe was training to increase that ability. If he

mastered it then it would be a big help against Zabuza and his Kubikiribocho. At the same time he was helping the

bridge builders by using his silver sand to carry the materials where they needed to go. It took a lot of

concentration, but it was worth the effort, this way he would get better at multitasking.

"May I have a word with you, Tazuna?" He heard, drawing his attention to in front of her, where a man had

approached Tazuna. "What is it, Giichi?" He heard Tazuna ask.

"Well, after thinking about it…can I quit this bridge building?"

"W-Why all of a sudden?! Not you, too…" Tazuna exclaimed.

"Tazuna, I've known you for a long time. I want to help, but if I get too involved, Gato will come after me, too."

Giichi told him. "Everything will lose meaning if you die. Why don't we stop building this bridge?"

"I can't do that." Tazuna said. "This bridge is our bridge. This is the bridge that we've been building with the people of

the town in the hopes that distribution and transportation will increase to this poor Nami no Kuni, which possesses

few resources."

"But if we die…" Giichi argued weakly.

"It's already lunch time. Let's stop for now." Tazuna said and walked past him. "Tazuna!" Giichi yelled after him. Tazuna

looked over his shoulder at him. "Giichi, you don't have to come anymore."

"Giichi-san. You say that if you continue you might die…but have you not realized if you don't continue you will die?"

Naruto said as he opened his eyes and stood up to follow Tazuna. "This bridge is the country's last hope. If it stops

being built, then this country is finished and it will only be a matter of time until Gato finishes bleeding it dry. Think

about that before you quit."

"So where are we going?" Naruto asked as he followed Tazuna. "I've been asked to buy the ingredients for tonight's

dinner." Tazuna answered. As they walked Naruto got a closer look on the depravity of the country, orphans lining

the streets, children having to steal to survive and beggars with signs saying they'll do anything for food. It made

him sad, it made him angry, and it reminded him of his early childhood. Before his thoughts could go down that dark

path Tazuna spoke up.

"This is it." He said and walked into a store that barely had anything. While he waited for Tazuna to buy what he

needed he noticed a man reaching for the pouch on her lower back, probably hoping it had money and steal it.

Spinning around he launched him out of the store with a kick to the face. "I don't care how poor you are, trying to

steal from a ninja is moronic." He glared at the man who quickly scrambled away.

Later once Tazuna bought what he needed and they were walking back to his house Naruto felt a hand grab the

back of her shirt. Turning around expecting another man, he was surprised to see a young child. The child gave him an

innocent look and put her hands up. "Give me…" She asked with a smile.

Naruto's eyes softened as he looked at child before reaching into one of her pockets, pulling out a sandwich and an

apple that he hadn't eaten. "Here, take this." He said, crouching down to the child and giving her the food. The child

gasped in happiness and thanked him before running off into the crowd.

"Ever since Gato came, it's been like this. The adults here have all become cowards. That's why we need that bridge

right now. It will be a symbol of courage. We need it to get back the spirit in this country, for the people have

decided to do nothing. If only…if only that bridge is finished, this town will return to how it was before. Everyone

will return to normal." Tazuna proclaimed.

Naruto clenched his fists. "I promise you…I'll kill Gato! Even if it costs me my life…I'll destroy him!" He declared with

crimson rage in his eyes.

"Um, why are you hanging a torn picture? Inari-kun was watching this during dinner the entire time. This torn part

looks like someone intentionally tore away the person who was there." Sakura asked after they had eaten that

evening.

"It's my husband." Tsunami said, washing the dishes.

"He was a man known as the hero of this town." Tazuna told them. Inari stood up from the table and left, ignoring

his mother asking where he was going. "Tosan, I told you not to talk about him in front of Inari!" Tsunami reprimanded

her father before running after Inari.

"What's wrong with Inari-kun?" Sakura questioned. "It seems there's a reason behind this." Kakashi said before Tazuna

started explaining. He told them of a man named Kaiza who saved Inari and became his role model and father figure

and eventually his step-father. He told them how Kaiza became a hero by saving a large part of the town by jumping

into highly dangerous, rapid torrents and attaching a rope so the villagers could close the dam that had broken up

because of the rain. And he told them how Gato arrived and captured Kaiza, beating him up before executing him

publicly in front of the villagers.

"Inari changed ever since that time. Tsunami and the people of this town as well." Tazuna finished his story. While

listening Naruto had gotten more and more infuriated, and when Tazuna finished it was close to boiling point.

Determination stronger than ever he stood up, knocking the chair he had sat on over, and walked to the door,

pausing only to tell the others to not wait up, before running off into the forest, where he spent the night training,

destroying the clearing he had found.

A girl with long black hair and brown eyes was picking herbs near the clearing Naruto had spent the night

practicing. She wore a pink, sleeveless kimono, with pale red edges and decorated with small plum-colored swirls,

that went to her ankles. Around her waist was a simple white obi tied in a bow, she also wore a pair of light brown

sandals with dark straps, and a dark-colored choker around her neck. A bird landed on her shoulder and gazed

inquisitively at her, causing her giggle slightly. Then the bird flew away abruptly, drawing her attention to a sleeping

redheaded boy lying on the grass in a ruined clearing with burnt and broken trees and upturned ground, on top of

which the bird landed to join its friends.

The girl blinked in surprise before seeing the hitai-ate the boy was wearing and recognizing him as one of the ninja

that had fought her master. Cautiously she walked up to the sleeping boy, looking at his peaceful, and admittedly

beautiful, face. Kneeling down she shook her head, what was she thinking? This was an enemy she was thinking about.

She reached for the boy's throat to snap his neck, but her hand stopped and she couldn't make herself do it. Then

she switched target and instead shook the boy's shoulder. 'He's not an enemy right now.' She rationalized it to herself.

"You're going to catch a cold if you sleep there." She said.

Naruto groaned when he woke up by someone shaking his shoulder and talking to him. "Huh?" He murmured and

opened his eyes to see a beautiful girl crouching over him. Sitting up as the girl leaned back he asked her sleepily.

"Who are you?" However in his mind he was having a hard time not panicking, he recognized this girl's scent as soon as

he woke up, sitting next to him was the oinin that was in league with Zabuza. He wanted to hit himself for being so

careless, if she had wanted to the girl could have killed him while he was sleeping.

The girl smiled in response, becoming even prettier. "My name is Haku, what's your name?" For some reason he didn't

understand Naruto found himself blushing from Haku's smile. "I'm Naruto. What are you doing out here so early in the

morning?" He asked.

"Picking herbs." Haku answered. Naruto raised an eyebrow in fake confusion. "Herbs?"

"That's right. It's to cure injuries and illness." Haku responded. Naruto nodded in understanding. "So someone you know

is ill?" He asked.

"Yes, my master. I'm picking these to help him get better quicker so he can get back to his job. He hates just lying in

bed." Haku told him. Naruto nodded again and offered her help, even though he should have attacked while Haku's

guard was down.

"What are you doing here so early in the morning, in a destroyed clearing, Naruto-san?" Haku asked while they

picked the herbs she needed.

"I was training and must have passed out." Naruto said.

"Are you a ninja or something? That hitai-ate is…" Haku asked. Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I'm a ninja from Konoha. My team

were hired to protect the local bridge builder while he builds the bridge to save this country."

"Wow, that's amazing." Haku said. "But why were you training, you seem like you are already strong?" She asked.

"To become stronger, and protect the ones precious to me. And to help save this country, there's a man, a powerful

man that's been hired by Gato to kill our client. That's why I'm training right now, so I can help my sensei defeat him

and kill Gato. That man has destroyed this country, and I'll see him destroyed for it!" Naruto exclaimed, his eyes

darkening. Haku gave him a smile.

"That's a good reason. A person is able to become truly strong when they wish to protect someone they cherish." She

said.

Naruto gave a small grin in return. "Yeah, I understand that. Yesterday…someone told me of a man who said "Protect

whatever is important to you with these two arms, no matter how tough or sad it is, even if it costs you your life."

And that's exactly what I intend to do. I'll destroy anyone who endangers what's precious to me."

They smiled at each other in understanding before Haku stood up and grabbed her basket. "I have all the herbs I

need for now." She told Naruto. Turning to leave she paused. "I hope we can meet again, Naruto-san. I enjoy speaking

with you."

"Same here. I'll be here for a couple of days, if you want to find me." Naruto responded. For some reason, even

though they both knew they were enemies, they couldn't help but like each other and feel comfortable in each other's

presence, and they both left, hoping they would meet again as friends, and not as enemies.

The next day Naruto returned to the clearing where he had met Haku, and not long after they met again. After

that they decided they would meet there every day for a few hours, where they talked and connected, discovering

that they had similar pasts and could relate to one another. This was the last time, the day before the week ended.

"My master will be up to his normal strength tomorrow." Haku said as they were saying goodbye. This halted Naruto

in his actions for a few seconds, having to come to terms with that they would fight as enemies the next day.

"I see, that's good…" Naruto said lamely. They stood in silence for a minute or so, before Naruto turned to leave. He

was stopped by Haku grabbing his arm. Turning back to her Naruto was caught by surprise by how close Haku was.

His face blushed without his consent when he was stricken once again by how pretty Haku was. He had noticed this

several times during their meetings, occasionally he would find himself staring at Haku while she was doing something

that seemed to accent her beauty, and then he'd catch himself and blush while looking away, wondering what was

happening to him.

His thoughts were swept away when Haku leaned forward, pressing their lips together in a sweet kiss. Naruto stood

wide-eyed in shock before he relaxed, his eyes dropping as he kissed back. Once the need to breathe became

overpowering they broke away, looking at each other with glazed eyes. Then the sound of someone approaching them

snapped them out of their clouded minds and Haku disappeared, leaving Naruto with confused mind and body as Sasuke

entered the clearing.

"What are you doing Naruto?" He questioned when he saw Naruto just standing there looking off into the distance.

Naruto shook his head, pushing his whirling thoughts to the back of his mind and turned to Sasuke. "Nothing, what is

it?"

"Kakashi asked me to come and get you; it's dinner time."

"The bridge is almost complete. It's thanks to you." Tazuna said as they ate that evening. "Especially you, Naruto-san.

Your help has been extremely helpful."

"I wanted to ask this before, but why are you still here even when I lied about the request details?" He asked of

them.

"Not doing right when you know it is right is a coward's way." "There are no weak soldiers under a valiant

commander." Kakashi quoted in answer, causing Tsunami and Tazuna to express their confusion. "They're the teachings of

the previous Hokage." He explained.

"Why…" Inari said quietly, drawing the attention to him. "Hmm?" Naruto questioned lazily. Inari stood up, slamming his

hands on the table.

"Why are you trying so hard that you end up like that?!" He yelled at them, referring to how the three Genin

looked worn and beaten up from training. "You can't beat Gato's men even if you train! No matter how hard you try

and say those good-looking words, weak people are going to lose against strong people!"

"Shut up. We're different from you; we've trained for years to become strong. Unlike you we don't bitch and moan

when life gets tough, we rise to the challenge and beat it down. A few mercenaries aren't going to beat us." Naruto

said.

"Shut up! It pisses me off when I watch you! You don't know anything about this country, and you're so nosy! I'm

different from you, someone who doesn't know any real pain and just laughs all the time!" Inari yelled at him.

"Is that why you're pretending to be the main character of a tragedy and just crying? An idiot like you can just keep

crying. You crybaby! Keep pretending you're the only one who knows pain in this world if you want to and judge

others without knowing what they've been through. But I won't be like that, I'll stand up against the things that are

pushing me down and beat them back." Naruto told him off coldly. Then he stood up, walking to the front door where

he stopped and glared over his shoulder.

"You say I don't know anything about this country? Every day when I walked with your old man through town I saw

how horrible the state of this country is, how children are begging on the streets and sleeping in cardboard boxes!

And Gato's the fault, so I'll rip his head off, even if it costs me my life. I promise you that!" Then he left.

Later Inari was sitting on the dock of the house when Kakashi walked up to him. "May I?" He asked before sitting

down.

"Naruto-kun didn't say that out of spite. he's stubborn. We heard about your father from Tazuna-san. Naruto is the

same as you in that he had no father when he was young. Actually, he doesn't even know what parents are. He also

didn't have a single friend. However, I never saw him grow timid, get sulky, or cry. He's always desperate to make

people recognize him for who he is. And he's able to put his life on the line for that dream. He probably got bored

of crying a long time ago." Kakashi explain to Inari.

"That's why he knows the true meaning of being strong. Just like your father. Naruto might be the one who

understands you the most. What Naruto said to you before…those are probably the words he's been telling himself

over and over again." He left Inari with those words, only giving Naruto, who was lying on the roof of the building,

a glance before walking inside.

Before going to bed that night Team 7 had held a meeting where Kakashi told them that he expected Zabuza to

appear the next day and they would all go to the bridge to protect Tazuna.

"Kaka-ni." Naruto called out when they were getting ready to go to bed. "Hmm?" Kakashi returned.

"If Zabuza and his ally shows up…will you let me fight Zabuza?" He asked of him, shocking everyone into dead stop.

"N-Naruyo are you crazy?! You can't fight that man! Even Sensei had trouble against him!" Sakura exclaimed. Naruto

ignored her however and kept his stare on Kakashi.

"I can't let you do that Naruto-kun, no matter how much you've trained." Kakashi told him.

"I know Zabuza is a strong fighter but the reason he is feared is because of his silent killing. But this whole week

I've trained on being able to counteract that. I can sense all metal in a wide area around me and his Kubikiribocho is

going to be like a bright light in the dark of night! I know I can beat him in a straight up fight. Face it Kaka-ni I'm

better equipped to face him!" Naruto tried to convince him.

"Naruto I need you to face the other one." Kakashi started but Naruto surprised them all by dropping to his hands

and knees.

"Please Sensei! I can't fight Ha-…the one in the mask! I beg you to not make me!" Naruto pleaded with his head bowed

low to hide the tears in his eyes. His team was stunned by this turn of events, no one more so than Kakashi, who

knew Naruto better than anyone. He didn't beg. It just wasn't something he did, yet here he was, begging him to let

him face an opponent he had trouble facing.

When he looked up at him with teary eyes he knew something had happened during the week, had he met Zabuza's

Oinin and befriended her? He did almost say a name when he talked about the Oinin. Either way he found he couldn't

deny his wish when he spotted that he was trembling. Sighing he closed his eye in resignation. "Very well. I'll trust

you to deal with Zabuza, at least until I've dealt with the Oinin." He said, shocking Sasuke and Sakura.

"You're letting him?!" They both exclaimed as Naruto sagged in relief. "Thank you." He thanked him weakly.

"W-What's this?!" Tazuna exclaimed the next day when they reached the bridge to see all the workers beaten up and

knocked out. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Then a cold mist drifted in over the bridge. "He's coming!" Kakashi said and they formed around Tazuna and readied

themselves.

"Kakashi-sensei, this is his Kirigakure no Jutsu, right?" Sakura asked. Then Zabuza's voice reached them.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Kakashi. And you're still carrying those kids. He's shaking again, how pitiful." He said,

referring to Sasuke. Then several Mizu Bunshin appeared and surrounded them.

"They're just clones; the real one is over there!" Naruto said and pointed in front of him. One of the clones noticed

Sasuke giving a smirk. "I'm shaking with excitement." He told it.

"Go for it, Sasuke." Kakashi said. And as the clones attacked, Sasuke moved and destroyed all of them. "Oh? He can

defeat the water clones. That kid's gotten stronger. A rival has appeared for you, Haku. And that other one noticed

where I was." Zabuza said as Haku and he appeared from the mist.

"So it would seem." Haku said as the two teams faced off. "Sorry, but Sasuke and Sakura here will be guarding

Tazuna-san. Your opponents will be us, Zabuza, Haku." Kakashi said as he and Naruko stepped forward.

"So that redhead will be your opponent, huh? We make the first move, go." Zabuza told Haku. "Hai."

Haku sped towards Naruto, only to be stopped by Kakashi. "Sorry, but your opponent will be me." He said to Zabuza

and Haku's shock.

"Ha! You would leave your little Genin to fight me, Kakashi?!" Zabuza exclaimed. His answer came in the form of

several tendrils of silver sand attacking him, forcing him to dodge back.

"If you want to fight Kaka-ni you will have to kill me first." Naruto proclaimed as he appeared in front of him.

"Heh, fine. I'll kill you first." Zabuza said and readied his sword as the mist thickened.

If you're worried about this suddenly turning into a Naruto/Haku pairing, don't be. This is still very much a

Naruto/Gaara. Naruto is just experiencing his first love. Don't like that? Too bad.

Translations:

Jichan/Ojichan = Grandfather

Kachan = Mom/Mother

Tosan = Dad/Father


	5. Chapter 5

Ginsa no Naruto 5

(Naruto of the Silver Sand)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and all things related to it. This story is simply a

product of Cuius-of-Caelum's imagination, i just got their permition to rewrite naruto as a boy.

Chapter 5: Clash of Demons

Tsunami was cleaning in the kitchen when the front door was cut to pieces, and two thugs walked in. "So you're

Tazuna's daughter. Sorry, but you're coming with us." One of them said.

His companion took a step towards her, only for someone to appear standing on his shoulders. With a quick twist his

neck was snapped and he fell to the floor dead. "Sorry, but I can't allow that." Naruto said as he landed on the

ground, glaring at the remaining thug.

"You bastard!" He yelled, drawing his sword and charging at Naruto. Naruto however just scoffed and with a gesture

of his hand his sword was ripped from his hands. "Swords don't work on me fool." Naruto said before the sword

impaled its owner.

"Are you okay, Tsunami-san? I'm sorry you had to see that." He turned to Tsunami.

"Y-Yes I'm fine, just a little shook up. But why are you here? I thought with your team to protect Tosan?" She

answered.

"I'm just a clone. The original is with Tazuna-san and my teammates. I was left here in case something like this

happened. Now, I should move these before Inari comes down." 'Naruto' said.

"Heh, fine. I'll kill you first." Zabuza said and readied his sword as the mist thickened.

Naruto tensed when Zabuza disappeared into the mist. 'You planned for this Naruto, remember the plan. Get him mad

so he'll mess up.' He thought to himself before his senses warned him of Zabuza attacking from behind. Waiting until

the last second he jumped, barely avoiding the blade from bisecting him. Spinning in the air he sent a blast of silver

sand at Zabuza who barely managed to dodge and disappear back into the mist.

Zabuza had been expecting to easily kill the redhead and move on to Kakashi, but somehow that brat had managed to

dodge his attack and almost took his head off because of his surprise. Well this time he wouldn't be able to dodge.

He prepared to attack again but stopped when he noticed movement from Naruto. When he thinned the mist just

enough for him to see him, his eyes widened in shock at what he saw.

'This should get him angry.' Naruto thought as he manipulated his silver sand into forming a sword in his right hand.

Not just any sword either, he made a silver Kubikiribocho. Sure enough, seconds later he heard Zabuza scream in rage

as he charged at him with the original Kubikiribocho, ready to cut him in half. Swinging his sword with surprising

dexterity, a feat only possible because he was manipulating the silver sword to help him move it, he intercepted

Zabuza's swing. However the impact still caused him to slide back from the sheer force of it.

The next attack came from his left and he stabbed his sword into the ground, holding it with his right hand and

bracing against it with his left arm, easily taking the blow. Zabuza spun, attacking from the right only for Naruto to

jump over it and forcing him to block when he retaliated with downward attack. Landing on his sword Naruto pushed

off, flipping back and landing on a small platform he formed from his sand. Thrusting his left hand out he send a

barrage of tendrils at Zabuza, who had to dodge, block and slice them to not be impaled.

Taking the chance while Zabuza was preoccupied Naruto looked behind him to see how Kakashi was doing. What he

saw wasn't what he was expecting. Behind him was several ice mirrors in a dome formation surrounding Kakashi, who

was having a tough time dodging senbon thrown by Haku, who somehow appeared on every mirror. Was it clones or

pure speed perhaps?

His thoughts were interrupted by Zabuza; apparently he had underestimated him and left him an opening to exploit.

"Suiton: Daibakufu no jutsu!" He exclaimed, causing water from the sea below the bridge to rise up and spiral around

him before barreling toward Naruto and everyone behind him. Naruto's eyes widened in panic and he did the only thing

she could think of. Raising his arms he drew out a massive amount of silver sand from his seals, ripping his sleeves

into shreds in the process, that rose and crashed into the water wave creating an enormous wall and drew the

attention of everyone else on the bridge. He gritted his teeth as he strained to keep the wall from being overcome by

the water wave, until finally the wave receded, running off the sides of the bridge.

Letting go of the silver he fell to his knees as the wall crumbled. Taking deep breaths he tried to recover some

energy, keeping the silver that compact against such a great pressure had drained him severely. His reprieve however

was short as Zabuza appeared in front of him while swinging his sword from below. He was barely able to jump back

in time, but he wasn't quite quick enough. Zabuza's blade caught him, ripping his jacket and mesh-shirt, revealing the

seal on his stomach, as well as cutting shallowly into his stomach. Luckily the wound wasn't very deep, but it

stretched from his lower stomach all the way to his ribs, almost catching the bandages covering his chest. He cried

out in pain as he stumbled backwards, but he couldn't help the small smirk that made it to his face.

By forcing him to draw out so much silver and then rushing onto it to attack him, he had put himself in a trap. All

conditions were cleared, and with a gesture of his arms the silver Zabuza was standing on rose up, grabbing him by

his arms and legs, and effectively making him unable to move. Naruto's smirk turned into a full blown grin. "I finally

caught you!" He laughed.

Zabuza was surprisingly calm about being captured. "Even if you can defeat me, you can't beat Haku." He told him. "I've

taught her fighting techniques since she was a little girl. I taught her everything I knew. And she proceeded to

improve her own techniques. As a result, she was able to produce results in any difficult situation imaginable. She

threw away her belief in a heart and a life. She is a fighting machine labeled as a ninja." Zabuza boasted.

"On top of that, her techniques surpass mine. She has that dreadful ability, the Kekkei Genkai. I got myself an

advanced tool."

"Shut the fuck up! Don't fucking talk about her like that you bastard!" Naruto screamed at him. He would not allow

Zabuza to talk about Haku that way.

"I'll say whatever I want about Haku, she's mine. My powerful tool!" Zabuza yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled and charged at him. He was going to finish it now. He pulled his right arm back while

forming a knife hand. Then silver sand enveloped it, forming into a blade. Placing his left hand on it and channeling his

lightning chakra into it he screamed as the silver shone in a bright white. "Raiton: Hakushoku Kojin!"

He drove the blade at Zabuza, but then someone jumped in front of him, willingly taking the blow right through the

heart. Naruto was unable to comprehend what he was seeing as he gazed at Haku's eyes while he was drenched in her

blood. In his shock he let go of his sand, freeing Zabuza, but he didn't notice.

The ice mirror from which Haku had appeared shattered next to them. More blood poured out when Haku moved

with great effort and gripped Naruto's arm. "I'm s-sorry…Naruto-kun. I l-love you." She managed to say before death

claimed her. But though she died her grip on Naruto stayed strong.

'S-She's dead? She's DEAD!' Naruto screamed in his thoughts before Zabuza's chuckling voice broke through them.

"Splendid, Haku." He said and took his sword. "I sure picked up something nice! She gave me this opportunity at the

very end!" Zabuza swung, aiming to cut both Naruto and Haku in two.

It didn't go as he hoped however, as the silver beneath them rose and blocked his attack. Naruto kneeled down,

laying Haku on the ground and closed her eyes. Then the silver around them moved violently, smashing Zabuza away.

"You…you fucking piece of shit. S-She gave her life for you…and you repay her by trying to slice her in half?! I'LL

FUCKING KILL YOU!" Naruto said, her voice going from barely louder than a whisper to a loud roar.

Steam surrounded Haku and him, spiraling upwards before there was an explosion of crimson chakra from Naruto

creating a tornado around him. The sheer force of it was enough to destroy the ground and lift the cracked stones

into the air. Naruto's hair grew wilder, his teeth became sharper and longer, his nails became claws and his whisker

marks thickened. And when Zabuza looked into his eyes he saw his pupils had become slitted and the sheer malevolence

in them made his breath hitch.

All the while the silver around him was whipping around frantically. Then the tornado of chakra exploded outwards

in a wave, knocking everyone else off balance and when they got their eyes back on Naruto, he was standing with a

fiery aura of crimson chakra and the silver sand slowly circling him.

"N-Naruto…" Sakura said shakily. Sasuke who was next to her settled for staring in fascination and slight jealousy at

the power Naruto was emitting.

Naruto growled lowly, fighting to keep from losing himself to the incredible power coursing through him. He knew

what it was; it was the Kyubi's chakra. He knew he had to stay in control, or his team would also be in danger.

Therefore he concentrated all his anger on the man standing in front of him.

On instinct he focused the volatile chakra in his feet and moved faster than he ever had before. Disappearing from

sight he reappeared in the air next to Zabuza, launching a heavy kick which he was barely able to block with the

flat side of his sword, flinging him back.

"Naruto!" She heard Kakashi yell and felt him get closer.

"Stay back Kakashi! This is my fight! Don't you dare get in the way!" He yelled back, his voice distorted from the

Kyubi's chakra.

Then they heard Zabuza laugh. "It seems I'm not the only demon here. So let's have a clash of demons!" Zabuza

released his own chakra, which took the shape of a large demon head above him. Naruto growled in response. They

charged each other, Zabuza's Kubikiribocho clashing with Naruto's silver sand.

Naruto was surprised, he hadn't moved the silver, it had moved on its own to protect him. He slashed at Zabuza, who

backed away before coming back at him, appearing behind him swinging but again Naruto's silver protected him,

allowing him to jump over him and kick him in the head before slashing his chest with his claws. Not letting up he

sent a blade of silver at him when he landed, Zabuza spun the side and avoided it, only to get hit by a fist made of

silver, staggering him. When Naruto charged him again he slashed at him from the right, expecting heim to dodge. But

he was caught off-guard when silver sand gathered over his palm like a glove and he simply caught the sword with

his hand.

Then he did something that managed to terrify him. He growled and glared into his eyes and he swore he saw the

image of a monstrous fox appear behind her, before he snapped the blade in half. Throwing the broken part away he

stalked towards Zabuza as he took shaking steps away.

'H-he broke my sword! What is he?! I'm shaking…I'm…I'm terrified of the boy in front of me.' He thought to himself

before he was grabbed by Naruto's silver sand and suspended a few inches from the ground. "Die you fucking bastard!"

Naruto growled and plunged his hand into his chest and Zabuza screamed as he ripped his heart out, showing it to his

dying eyes before crushing it in his hand.

He breathed deeply, believing it to be over and dropped Zabuza's corpse as the crimson chakra receded. But then

someone's voice broke through the silence. "Oh, it seems he was beaten pretty badly. I'm disappointed."

They all looked to the end of the bridge, spotting a man in an expensive costume in front of at least fifty bandits.

Tazuna's eyes widened in fear. "G-Gato!"

Naruto twitched when he heard him, his anger returning and causing the Kyubi's chakra to return even stronger. He

glared at the crowd of bandits and walked towards them. "You…you are Gato?" He asked the man at the front.

Getting a boastful affirmative he roared and charged at him, his sand following. Gato stepped back in fear and yelled

at his guards to kill him.

"Idiot, do you think you can beat so many on your own?" One of them yelled at him before he reached him and with a

quick slash of his claws ripped his throat open. He ducked and weaved inside the group, killing anyone in reach while

his silver blocked any attempt at attacking him. When he reached the middle of it all his silver sand gathered around

him and turned into a sphere of silver, which he sat inside. The thugs all banged on it with their weapons, hoping to

break through it. Then they noticed all the silver beneath them was moving, gathering around the sphere. Getting a

bad feeling they back off from it, but it was too late. All the silver circling the sphere shot out as shards, ripping

into them and tearing them apart.

Left was only Gato, writhing on the ground holding his leg that had been hit and stripped of almost all its flesh.

The sphere of silver opened and turned into its sand state again, circling around Naruto as he stalked towards Gato.

The Kyubi's chakra had mainly left Naruto, the only sign of it being his slitted eyes and Gato whimpered when he

looked into them.

Naruto formed a blade out of his silver and impaled Gato in the leg causing him to cry out. Then he pulled it out

and created another blade, this time impaling both his arms. He continued in this way, creating more and more blades

every time he pulled out, lost in a haze of hate until Kakashi grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

"Naruto that's enough! Calm down!" He commanded him. His voice snapped him out his anger and he stared at him in

confusion, noticing they were the only ones still alive on the bridge, his team and Tazuna was gone. "K-Kaka-ni?" He

asked hoarsely.  
"It's enough Naruto, rest now. You won." Kakashi told him. He barely finished the sentence before Naruto passed out

in exhaustion, both physical and mental.

Unseen, a man snuck away after having witnessed the whole thing. He had something very interesting to report to his

superiors.

Three days later, Naruto woke up. For a while he just stared at the ceiling, wondering where he was. Then

everything came back, the mission, the first fight with Zabuza, seeing the state of the country, and meeting Haku. He

clenched his eyes shut. Haku, who he had fallen in love with, and who he had killed. He held up his hands and noticed

they weren't bloody anymore, someone must have cleaned him. Then why did he feel like he was still covered in blood.

Haku's blood. He clenched his hands when they started trembling and he felt the need to vomit. He pulled himself

from the bed, and walked two steps before almost falling to the ground if it wasn't for someone catching him and

setting him down gently on his knees. Then there was a bucket beneath him and he couldn't hold it in.

Once he was done he looked and saw it was Kakashi who had helped him. He took his offered hand and let him take

him back to the bed. When he offered him a glass of water he eagerly took it and drained it. "How long was I out?"

He asked him quietly.

"Three days." Kakashi answer as he sat down beside his bed. "Between going through so much in such a short time and

using so much of its chakra, your body took quite the beating." If he was honest he still looked horrible, Tsunami and

Sakura had washed the blood off him, and any wounds were healed by the Kyubi, but his hair was even more messy

than normal and he looked like he hadn't slept in days, and worst was his eyes. There was barely any life in them,

and he just hoped he would recover. He had suspected he had met Haku before the battle, otherwise he wouldn't have

asked to fight Zabuza. And his reaction to accidentally killing Haku and Zabuza's actions after it just confirmed it, and

he could see now he was crushed.

"How are you feeling?" He asked carefully. Naruto ignored his question. "What did you do with her?" He asked

instead. Kakashi hesitated before answering.  
"We buried her up on a cliff. I sealed Zabuza and the Kubikiribocho in a scroll, for proof of what you did."

"Take me there." Naruto told him.

"Naruto you're not…"

"Now Kakashi." He interrupted him. "…Please." Kakashi gave a sigh and gave in, helping him out of the bed and Naruto

noticed for the first time that he was only wearing his underwear and a nightshirt, probably Kakashi's as it was

quite big on him.

With Kakashi's help he managed to get downstairs where his teammates and Tazuna's family was sitting by the kitchen

table. Sakura was the first to notice them and quickly stood up when she saw Naruto. "Naruto! Are you okay?" She

asked as she rushed to his side.

Naruto managed a small smile. "I'll be fine, Sakura."  
Sakura wasn't convinced but decided to not pursue the subject. "Where are you going?" She asked when Naruto

started walking to the door with Kakashi following closely behind in case his strength failed him.

"He wants to see the grave." Kakashi answered. "We'll be back soon."

Naruto stared at the Haku's grave, trying to not break down. Kakashi stood a few steps behind him. "You met her

didn't you? Before the fight." Kakashi asked.

Naruto's eyes didn't leave Haku's grave. "Yeah…the morning after Tazuna-san told us about Kaiza. We met every day

until the day before t-the fight. And I-I fell in love with her, Kaka-ni. And then I killed her!" He told him with a

trembling voice until he screamed the last part and fell to his knees. He felt Kakashi put his hand on his shoulder, he

didn't say anything but he accepted his comfort.

"What did you do with her things?" He asked after a few minutes.

"I sealed everything except her clothes in a scroll, as well as Zabuza and his things in a different one." Kakashi told

her. Naruto nodded. "Give me the one with her things…and tell me everything you learned of her when you fought

her." He asked of him. Kakashi agreed to his request, and as he unsealed Haku's belongings he told her of his

experience fighting her. How she effectively used senbon, her impressive speed and her Hyoton techniques.

Naruto picked up Haku's mask and stared at it. "Could you give me some time alone?" He asked Kakashi, who nodded

and said he'd come get him if he wasn't back in two hours.

Once he was alone he let his thoughts drift. 'Ninja are not supposed to seek their reason to exist. It's important that

they exist as a tool.' He quoted to herself from the ninja rulebook. 'If that's what being a true ninja is…can I really

do it? I used to believe so, but I don't know anymore. Ninja unconsciously suffer from that idea, like Haku…'

Haku's smiling face flashed before his eyes. "No." He declared. "I won't follow that path. I'll make my own Way of the

Ninja. Ninja are humans, if we deny that, then we lose sight of what true strength is…right, Haku?" He said to the sky.

"We've completed the bridge, thanks to you, but we're going to miss you." Tazuna said as they made their farewells.  
"Be well." Tsunami told them.

"Thank you for everything." Kakashi said.

"We'll be sure to come and visit again one day." Sakura told them as she, Sasuke and Kakashi bid farewell. Naruto

stood a small distance behind them, in a new set of clothes, as the other pair had been completely ruined. Added to

his attire was Haku's mask, hanging on his waist. He had also moved his hitai-ate to his neck. He had decided to keep

Haku's mask as a reminder, so he would never forget. The only thing he had done with it was remove the Kirigakure

sign on it and changed it to the Konoha symbol. During the few days they stayed after the bridge fight Naruto had

kept mainly to himself and had barely spoken; something that anyone knowing him would worry about, and Kakashi

was definitely worrying. He was even thinking about asking the Hokage to make Naruto have a session with Yamanaka

Inoichi. Maybe it wasn't necessary, but he didn't want to risk anything, and he knew that even if he was fine that this

mission had changed him.

He was right, the mission had changed Naruto, it revealed the pain of losing someone close. And he would do

everything in his power to never lose someone again. The reason why he was so quite was simple, he had been thinking.

Thinking about everything that had happened, and he had decided, he would mourn and remember Haku, but he

wouldn't let it stop his life. He would cherish that he had known Haku, and what she had taught him. That said he

doubted she'd ever return to the person he was before this mission, no he had experience the loss of a loved one and

it had changed him, he accepted that.

Sasuke and Sakura had of course wanted to question him about the red chakra they had seen, but Kakashi had

warned them to not talk about that until they talked to the Hokage.

When his team joined him Naruto waved to the Wave inhabitants before turning and walking away.

"That boy saved this country and gave us hope again…I think it's only right that we name this bridge after him don't

you think? The Great Naruto Bridge." Tazuna declared.

Original Jutsu:

Raiton: Hakushoku Kojin (Lightning Release: White Light Blade)

Rank: A

Class: Offensive

Range: Close

Naruto created this technique after finding out about Kakashi's "Raikiri". Naruto envelops his hand in silver sand that

takes the form of a blade and places his other hand on it, channeling lightning chakra into it which causes the silver

to glow a bright white and increases its piercing power, as well as shocking the victim.


	6. Chapter 6

Ginsa no Naruto 6

(Naruto of the Silver Sand)

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and all things related to it. This story is simply a

product of Cuius-of-Caelum's imagination, i just got their permition to rewrite naruto as a boy.

Chapter 6: Strife

Naruto was sleeping, looking quite peaceful. However, his mind was anything but that.

Squelch! The satisfying sound of stabbing through Zabuza's flesh. But then Zabuza turned into Haku, starring at him in

hurt and betrayal. "You killed me." She said as blood poured from her mouth.

"No, no, no, NO! Please no, I didn't mean to! I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO DIE!" Naruto yelled. Haku faded away before

reappearing behind him. "You killed me, you should die as well." Naruto heard before a hand stabbed him through the

heart.

"AHH!" Naruto sat up screaming and starred at his room blankly, panting with his heart beating rapidly, drenched in

cold sweat. After a few minutes he calmed down and looked at the clock, seeing it was seven A.M. and with a sigh he

rose from his bed, noticing he was still trembling slightly. He dragged himself into his bathroom, undressing as he

went. Stepping into his shower he turned it on, relaxing under the warm water.

Once he had washed and dried himself off he wrapped the towel around himself and moved to the kitchen. While he

made himself something to eat he thought about the day they arrived back in the village a week ago.

"…and then we came back here." Kakashi finished his report as they stood before the Hokage.  
"I see, very well done Team 7. I received the letter you sent during the mission but since you stated you believed you

could handle the mission I didn't send anyone after you. After hearing your report I wish I had." Hiruzen stated

before turning to the Genin.

"You three have done something extraordinary and should be proud. This mission will be put as an A-rank mission and

you will be rewarded as such. Naruto-kun, you will also get the bounty on Zabuza. As for his sword I'm sure

Kirigakure will want it back once their civil war is finished. Congratulations on your first A-rank completed." He

praised them. Sakura beamed at the praise while Sasuke gave a smirk. Naruto however didn't react in any way, which

was understandable considering the events of the mission. However the dead look in his eyes worried the Sandaime.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun you are dismissed, I wish to speak to Kakashi-kun and Naruto-kun in private. I advise you

to not speak about what you saw on the bridge regarding Naruto-kun to anyone. It is an S-rank secret, with the

penalty of death for anyone but me or Naruto-kun who speaks of it without permission." He warned them.

Once they had left Hiruzen reached into his drawer and pulled out a small black book and threw it to Kakashi.

"Open it on the marked page." He said when Kakashi looked at him.

Doing as asked Kakashi's eyes widened before handing the book to Naruto. Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked at

the page, his own eyes widening in shock.

On the page was a picture of his ninja registration as well as info on him.

Name: Uzumaki Naruto

Allegiance: Konohagakure no Sato

Rank: Genin

Ninja Registration: 012607

Threat Level: High B-rank

Age: 16

Height: 163 cm

Weight: 46.9 kg

Blood Type: B

Uzumaki-san is considered a very dangerous person, known for defeating and killing Momochi Zabuza, as well as over

fifty bandits soon after single handedly in Nami no Kuni and saving the country. He is considered a hero to the people

of Nami no Kuni for these acts. He was observed using silver sand as his main means of attack and defense, presumable

using Jiton, in a style similar to the Sandaime and Yondaime Kazekage. He is also proficient with Raiton, and presumably

Doton as well. He has been seen using a red chakra when angered, giving him the possible status as a Jinchūriki.

Because of this and his own impressive skills, great caution is advised should you ever meet this upcoming Genin.

Known Alias: Ginsa no Naruko

Bounties: 0 Ryō

Naruto blinked when he finished reading. "I'm in the bingo book…" He said disbelievingly.  
Hiruzen nodded his head. "Yes. It would seem someone saw your battle on the bridge. It's quite an accomplishment,

being rated as a B-rank while still a Genin. However it's a double edged sword, as you read you are now under

suspicion of being a Jinchūriki by the other countries. You will have to be careful, while you have gained recognition

and renown, you have also gained many new enemies. Unfortunately there is nothing we can do about it. So all I can

say is, congratulations…Ginsa no Naruko."

Once he finished his breakfast he dressed and looked at himself in the mirror. Frowning when he saw how bad he

looked. He looked like he hadn't slept in a week, which wasn't far off. Every time he tried to sleep he'd experience

some kind of nightmare involving Haku's death by his hand, so safe to say, he hadn't slept much. Picking up Haku's mask

from the table under the mirror he put it on. Satisfied with it he opened the door, ready to face whatever mission

they would be sent on.

About an hour later Naruto arrived at one of the big gates of Konoha, joining Sakura and Sasuke who were already

there. "Kakashi-sensei never fails to keep us waiting." Sakura sighed half an hour later, getting agreements from her

teammates.

"Naruto, are you sure you're okay? I know we had a week off, but you went through a lot." Sakura asked with

concern. Naruto smiled behind his mask. "I'll be fine Sakura. But thank you." He said, even though he wasn't sure if he

would be fine. The nightmares were only getting worse and worse, and honestly it was wearing on him.

"Today's mission is just a B-rank, it shouldn't be any problem." Sasuke spoke up.

"Sasuke is right, but don't let your guard down, our last mission started as a C-rank after all." Kakashi said as he

arrived.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura greeted.

"You are late...as always." Naruto complained. "Yeah, sorry 'bout that. But today I was…trapped in a labyrinth of

love." Kakashi lied.

"That's a lie!" Sakura yelled.

"We've got a missing person. A man named Genmai of Inaho Village vanished in the hills." Kakashi said once they had

gotten on their way and threw a photo to Sakura. "You mean he got lost?" She questioned.

"Not exactly. I hear there are lots of bandits around here. Might even have been an abduction." Kakashi told them.

"If it's just bandits then it shouldn't be a problem." Naruto said. Kakashi nodded. "Exactly, but like I said before don't

get overconfident and stay alert."

Two hours later they reached the forested hills where Genmai had vanished.

"Okay, we'll make this our reconnaissance point." Kakashi decided before he sensed something.

"Okay, let's get this over with quick." Naruto said.

"No, you guys wait here." Kakashi ordered them before jumping off. Naruto narrowed his eyes as they watched

Kakashi disappear into the forest. "Something's wrong." He murmured.

"Why do you think that?" Sakura asked him.

"Kaka-nī wouldn't take off like that otherwise." He answered. "So what should we do?" Sakura questioned.

"We'll stay here. That's what he told us to do." Sasuke said, getting a reluctant nod from Naruto.

'I sensed something amiss but…' Kakashi thought to himself before being interrupted by someone calling for help.

Quickly stopping and hiding behind a tree he spotted a man being chased by a wolf. Kakashi's eyes widened in surprise,

it was Genmai.

Genmai fell and the wolf attacked him. "Hold your breath!" Kakashi called out and threw a smoke bomb. The bomb

exploded, startling the wolf and causing it to run away. "Close call, Genmai-san." Kakashi said as he landed next to

him.

"Thank you." Genmai said before asking. "Why do you know my name?"

"I'm from Konoha. I've been asked to find you." Kakashi explained and kneeled down. "Where have you been?"

Genmai shook his head. "I don't know. I can't remember."

"You don't remember?" Kakashi said in surprise before offering his hand to Genmai. However as soon as Genmai took it

a seal appeared around them in a blue light.

"What was that?!" Sakura exclaimed when they saw the bright blue light in the distance. Then Naruto felt something

coming towards them. "Scatter!" He yelled, grabbing Sakura and pulling her to the side as Sasuke jumped in the other

direction just as something crashed down where they were just standing.

"What the…?" Sakura questioned.

"Show yourself!" Sasuke called out into the dust that had been kicked up. The dust cleared, showing three enemy

ninja. "You're with Kakashi, aren't you?" The one in the middle asked. He had short black hair which was concealed by

a grey shark-like top complete with a hood which resembled a shark's head, with an appendage on the back that

resembled a dorsal fin and dark pants. He also had two dark violet markings under his eyes. Next to him was a large,

bulky man dressed in rain-drop patterned blue and green battle garb, complete with mask, snake hood, tribal markings

under his eyes, and a massive shuriken on his back as well as an attractive woman with brown spiky hair, mask an

wearing a purple battle tunic with the same rain-drop pattern on it as her compatriot's and armed with a pair of

Kama.

"What if we are?" Naruto questioned.

"We were wondering if you'd like to play." The apparent leader said before the three of them charged, the leader

going for Naruto, the bulky man going for Sasuke and the woman going for Sakura.

Sakura threw a series of kunai at the approaching woman, who easily blocked them with her weapons before slicing

at her. The Genin did her best to avoid the scythes, thanking Kakashi in her head for the evasion training he had put

her through. Eventually though she was forced to cross her arms and block a kick the woman sent at her. The blow

slammed into her guard and sent her flying through the air, bouncing across the ground before crashing into a tree.

Sakura cried out in agony and held her shoulder, looking up in bewilderment. "W-Who the hell are you?"

The woman lowered the leg she used to kick and smirked at the downed teen. "I'm Yamame. Now that you know the

name of the person who's going to kill you, you're mine." Yamame told the pink haired Genin. Seeing the woman raise

her weapons in preparation Sakura scrambled to her feet and took off into the woods, hoping to gain some time to

figure out a plan.

"Fuck!" Naruto cursed, seeing the woman chase after Sakura. She was strong, and Sakura wasn't a direct fighter,

being more of a supporter with her Genjutsu and medical skills. Unfortunately neither he nor Sasuke could help her,

as they had their own problems.

"You don't have time to look at your teammate, boy!" The man in front of him yelled, attacking him with a flurry of

fists and kicks. Naruto dodged as many as he could before parrying a strike and sending a silver kunai from his sleeve

at her opponent, who flipped back to avoid it.

"Who the hell are you?!" Naruto yelled at him. His opponent chuckled. "My name is Kajika." He introduced himself

before speeding through hand seals. "Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!" He yelled drawing water from a nearby river and

forming it into a giant dragon that charged at Naruto. In return Naruto summoned forth a mass of silver sand from

his sleeves and formed the ram seal before switching to the dragon seal. "Ginryūdan!" The silver formed into a massive

dragon, twice the size of Kajika's water dragon.

His dragon barreled through it easily and charged Kajika. Kajika dodged at the last second, barely avoiding from

being swallowed by the silver dragon and threw a couple of kunai at Naruto. To his disappointment they stopped

before reaching her and turned and flew back at him. He parried them easily but discovered it was only a distraction

as he saw Naruto form the tiger seal. "Doton: Doryū Taiga!"

The ground underneath him was turned into a river of mud, throwing him off balance and pushing him backwards.

Then Naruto sped through three more seals, again ending on dragon. "Doton: Doryūdan!" A dragon-like head formed

out of the mud river and fired balls of mud at him. At the same time silver sand left over from the silver dragon

formed into spikes that flew at him from behind.

The mud bullets struck him head on, launching him into the silver spikes, only for him to turn into water and only

Naruto's metal sense saved him from getting a kunai in the head from behind as he jumped away. "Well well, you're

quite strong aren't you?" Kajika clapped as he stepped out from behind a tree. "Sorry, but I don't have the luxury of

holding back right now." Naruto told him.

"Then I guess I'll have to step it up don't I?" Kajika laughed before he formed the tiger seal and seemingly

disappeared into thin air. Naruto narrowed heis eyes. 'This is…Meisaigakure.' He gave a slight smirk underneath his mask

and lifted his hands, the silver sand around the clearing mimicking his movement and raising from the ground before

spreading out, hovering in the air.

Kajika, who was in a tree at the edge of the clearing frowned. 'He's smart. If I try to attack him up close he'll feel

me move through his silver.' Then he smirked and formed two Mizu Bunshin next to him that quickly moved to the

different sides of the clearing, forming a triangle around the masked redhead.

One of the clones charged in, moving fast enough to almost reach him before the he reacted and impaled the clone

with a mass of tendrils. Then a hissing sound was heard and Naruto's eyes widened in panic and he was barely able to

raise a weak shield of silver sand before the clone exploded violently. The force of the blast broke through his

shield and threw him backwards, he managed to land sliding on his feet but the explosion disoriented him and he was

barely able to dodge the water dragon coming after him. Kajika's second clone appeared in front of him and kicked at

him, hitting him in the face and knocking his mask off, the kick flung him backwards into a tree before he destroyed

the clone with a blast of silver sand. He cried out in pain as the back of his head slammed into the tree behind him

and he was further disoriented.

"You lose." He heard and looked up at Kajika standing in the middle of the clearing holding the ram sign. "Suiton:

Rekkū Suigeki!" He exclaimed and from his mouth he shot numerous large darts of ice that flew at Naruto at blinding

speeds. The shock of seeing the ice stalled Naruto and he realized he wouldn't be able to block the attack, or dodge

it. In a vain attempt to protect himself he threw out his hands in front of him. Then something that he would never

be able to quite understand happened.

His hands felt cold before a blast of chakra shot from them, hitting the ice darts, which stopped inches from him. As

if this didn't shock him and Kajika enough the ice then moved, converging and changing shape until it took a human

form. Then it gained color and Naruto couldn't believe his eyes.

The ice figure opened her eyes, and smiled at Naruto. "Hello, Naruto-kun."

"H-Haku…" Naruto stuttered in disbelief.

"Yes, it's me. When I blocked your attack I stored some of my chakra into you so that I could appear if you ever

needed me." Haku explained as tears appeared in Naruto's eyes. "You probably blame yourself for my death, and I don't

want that. I choose my own death. I'm sorry if I 'caused you grief."

"H-Haku…"

"I love you Naruto-kun and I will always be with you. But please stop blaming yourself. Find someone to share your

love with, and have many children for me okay?" Haku asked of him with a smile. "And remember that you'll never

walk alone, because I'll be there with you. In here." Haku told him and placed her hand on Naruko's heart and gave

him a kiss on the forehead before she burst into snow.

Naruto trembled for a few seconds before he clenched his fists. "Okay Haku-chan. I got you." He whispered with a

small smile. Standing up he looked at the still baffled Kajika. "Sorry, but I can't lose here."

The fire in Naruto's eyes that had disappeared with Haku's death was back as he glared at his opponent, who

started going through hand seals again. He wouldn't have the time though, as all the silver in the clearing rose into

the air, forming into one thousand senbon all around him. His eyes widened in fear, realizing he had no way out.

"Hijutsu: Sensatsu Ginshō." Naruko intoned, and the senbon all shot toward Kajika and he could barely scream before

he was pierced one thousand times. Naruto sighed, there was no sign of a clone or Kawarimi being used, meaning he

had won. He didn't notice a tiny small snake slither out of Kajika's ear, too occupied by the sudden chakra build up

from his body. He didn't have to be a genius to realize something bad was imminent, so he quickly called all the silver

senbon to her and formed a thick wall of silver, just before Kajika exploded in a violent explosion.

Lowering the wall and drawing the silver back into his seals he looked at the massive crater before putting his

mask back on and leaving to find his teammates.

'Shit shit shit shit!' Was the mantra going through Sakura's head as she hid against a tree inside a couple of bushes. 'I

can't keep up with her.' Sakura panted, so far she had gained several cuts and bruises from her opponent. 'She's faster

and stronger then I am, and she has that technique that makes her disappear.'

The sound of a blade cutting through air alarmed her and she leapt out of the way and barely avoided losing her

head to her invisible opponent. She took off running, hearing footsteps chasing her she twirled and threw a kunai

with an explosive tag on it behind her. The telltale sound of it being parried was heard before an explosion went off

and she heard Yamame yell in pain as she was blasted into a tree. Not stopping Sakura kept running until she was a

fair distance away.

She turned around and formed a few hand seals. "Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu." She murmured, enacting her plan.

Then she sped through a few more hand seals and placed her second jutsu. "Magen: Nijū Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu."

Then she caught a shimmer in the air in front of her and prayed her plan would work. She leaned to the right,

feeling the Kama miss her by a broad margin and gained some confidence, it was working.

Yamame was getting really frustrated, for some reason she couldn't hit the pink haired brat anymore. Every time she

thought she would the Genin somehow moved and dodged at the last second. She swung her right Kama in a diagonal

line, and again the Genin dodge, but this time she countered, launching a punch towards her face. Yamame smirked as

she easily dodged it…or so she thought. A fist impacted her cheek and sent her flying back, her jutsu being dispelled

as well.

"What the hell was that?!" She yelled out loud. She knew she had dodged the fist, she had seen it go past her…

unless. Her eyes narrowed. 'Genjutsu?'She made the Ram seal. "Kai!" She yelled and immediately saw her opponent

disappear as the real one appeared only a few inches away.

"That's real clever of you, girl. You have a pretty powerful punch. But now you pissed me off." She said and charged

at the girl who drew a kunai and prepared herself. When she reached Sakura she swung both her scythes, aiming to

use them like a scissor and cut the girl's head off. However before her scythes made contact with her neck they hit

something solid, and Sakura faded away. Yamame's eyes widened when she saw she had attacked a tree, and then she

heard a hissing sound. She looked down and saw an explosion tag right before it exploded. "Aaaah!" She screamed as it

burned her and sent her spiraling back, right into Sakura who was holding a kunai. "Ngh!" She grunted when she felt

it tear into her torso.

Feeling the knife bury up into its hilt, Sakura growled and twisted it further in as she slid back from the force of

catching her opponent. Yamame coughed. "That was…really well done." She choked out, her form lurching as more

blood poured from the wound in her stomach. "I underestimated you…"

Sakura flinched when she saw the woman's expression falter somewhat. "Never underestimate your opponent; rule

number one of shinobi combat. Guess I learned that the hard way…" She said before letting death grasp her, her eyes

closing and her strength leaving her.

The moment her opponent slipped, Sakura felt Yamame's entire weight fall on top of her, slumped over her shoulder

like a mannequin.

Startled Sakura immediately withdrew her kunai and stumbled back, the woman's body falling to its knees before

falling flat with a deafening thud. Breathing heavily the pink haired girl glared at the corpse, her bloody kunai still

raised defensively in case she was playing possum. However after a minute with nothing but her pants of exhaustion

and anxiety filling the air, Sakura dropped her stance and looked down at her hands.

She had been holding the kunai with both hands, so as expected they were drenched in blood. She dropped to her

knees and allowed the kunai she was holding to fall from her grip. Trembling, her expression slowly twisted from a

look of shock to one of utter distress and she sobbed, covering her eyes doing her best to stop the tears as she fell

into hysterics.

Who wouldn't after nearly losing their life and taking their one for the first time?

Sasuke cried out in pain as he was kicked into a big rock. Spitting out some blood he cursed, the fight had started

fairy even. His opponent, who had introduced himself as Iwana, had used his Fūma Shuriken as a buzz saw to slice him

in half, which Sasuke had flipped over before pulling out his own Fūma Shuriken and throwing it at the bulky man.

Iwana had simply used his own to smack it away and had them been forced to dodge as Sasuke sent a Gōkakyū his

way. After that though Sasuke had a tough time, Iwana stopped screwing around and used Meisaigakure no Jutsu to

blend in with the environment like his teammates and only Sasuke's instincts saved him from being in two pieces.

If he had his Sharingan it wouldn't be a big deal, but as it was all he could do was keep moving and keep his ears

sharp.  
Hearing the sound of metal cutting through the air, Sasuke leapt back as a kunai planted itself in the ground where

he'd been standing. Flipping through hand seals, he inhaled and. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"

He exhaled sharply through his fingers, a ball of fire shooting out into the tree the kunai had come from, where it

exploded and scattered fire all over the place. 'Where'd he go?' Getting tired of the cat and mouse game Sasuke took

off.

When he reached a clearing he quickly spun and flung a set of kunai in every direction around him, unseen was a

wire connected to each of them, leading to his hands. "Try hiding now." Sasuke said and sped through hand seals.

"Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu!" Breathing out fire on the cords they quickly caught ignited and the fire ran along each wire

before setting fire to everything around him. Iwana was forced out from the trees, unfortunately for him leaving a

smoke trail, allowing Sasuke to see him.

Iwana deflected the shuriken thrown from Sasuke, but when he landed he felt something slice into his throat. The

last thing he saw was a pair of Sharingan glaring at him.

Sasuke sighed as he looked at the corpse. "I guess I should thank you, I got my Sharingan finally." He said with a

small smirk before remembering about his teammates and took off in search of them.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out when he spotted him leaping through the trees. When he snapped his head towards him

he blinked at his eyes. "Naruto! You okay?" He asked him.  
Naruto nodded with a hidden smile. "Yeah, I haven't felt this good in weeks. I guess you're fine, seeing as you got

your Sharingan." A loud boom cut any thoughts of further conversation.  
"Sakura!" They both exclaimed and rushed towards the explosion.

Barely a minute later they arrived at the source of the disturbance. A crater with a destroyed tree in the middle,

and a few feet away from it…

"Sakura!" Naruto called out and rushed over to the kneeling girl, Sasuke close behind. Kneeling down next to her

Naruto placed a hand on her trembling shoulder and took his mask off. "Hey. Sakura…are you okay?"

Sakura looked up at Naruto and Sasuke with an exhausted expression on her face. Her eyes were bloodshot from

crying and she looked like she was about to fall asleep. She blinked when she registered the concerned faces of her

teammates. "S-Sasuke-kun, Naruto?"  
Seeing she was okay, the Uchiha looked towards the body nearby. Recognizing it as the woman who had attacked

Sakura, and spotting the pool of blood beneath her, as well as the bloody kunai lying in front of the teen, the

Uchiha put together what had happened.  
Kneeling down on Sakura's other side he squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

"Your first kill?" He asked, getting Naruto to look at him before looking around the area and putting the pieces

together. "Me too." Sasuke said, which snapped both his teammates gaze towards him in surprise.

"Sasuke-kun…you…?" Sakura trailed off.

The boy smiled at her. "Remember, we're shinobi. Stuff like this happens to us all the time. No matter what the

circumstances, no matter where we are or who we're dealing with, we must always be prepared to fight and kill.

Kakashi-sensei told us that. That's the way the world works and that's how harsh and unforgiving the road we walk

on is. But it's the one we chose, right?"

Sasuke's words, and the firmness and confidence he spoke them with, had Naruto smiling, and Sakura giving a

reluctant nod. She braced herself tightly as Naruto hugged her lightly, giving her support.  
"I…I did what I had to do." Sakura murmured, shivering. "There was no other way. She wanted to kill us…so I had no

choice but to kill her. It was to protect you…b-but…I…she…"

Naruto's gaze hardened as he pulled back slightly and looked firmly into Sakura's eyes. "Listen, what you did was a

horrible thing, taking a life is not easy. But you did it to protect yourself and us, and you'll most likely have to do

it again. You're not the one in the wrong here, she was, remember that. I know it's hard but right now you have to

push it away and focus, we're still on a mission. We have to find out what happened to Kaka-nī, right?"

Her speech snapped Sakura out of it, and she shook her head furiously before looking up. Dismayed expression being

replaced by one of determination, and she nodded. "R-Right." Finding strength she pushed herself back up and brushed

the blood off her hands.

The three ran back to where they had been attacked in the beginning and Naruto pointed out the direction where

Kakashi had gone to. But before they could get moving again the former appeared from the forest.

"Kaka-nī!" Naruko exclaimed. "What the fuck happened to you?!"  
Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well, I found Genmai-san. But then I got stuck in a trap. It seems

you had quite the adventure though, but save it until we get back. No need to tell your stories more than once.

Unless there's something important you need to share?"

"Sakura and I made our first kills." Sasuke said. "I'm fine; Sakura is a little shook up though." Kakashi nodded with a

frown and noted to speak to both of them soon.

Naruto stepped forward. "While I was fighting…I saw her…Haku. She saved me. Said she had planted her chakra in me

if I would ever need her." He said with a solemn smile.

Kakashi's eye widened. "A chakra implant." He murmured and noticed Naruto looked more relaxed than he had seen

him since Haku's death and it made him smile.

A few hours later they were back in Konoha and after a report to the Hokage, and grabbing some dinner at

Ichiraku's, Naruto walked into his apartment. He wanted nothing more than to collapse on his bed and sleep for a

week, but he had something he had to do. Something he had been putting off.

So after dressing down to his underwear and putting on his big sleep shirt, he sat down on his bed in a lotus

position and focused inwards.

When opened his eyes again he found himself standing in ankle-deep water in front of a giant cage. "Kyūbi, show

yourself!" He called out.

A rumble echoed throughout the room before the area behind the cage lit up, revealing the fox lying with his head

on his paws. "So my jailor finally grazes me with his presence. It's been extremely lonely in here you know." The Kyūbi

said in mock hurt.

"Oh? The mightiest of the Bijū gets lonely? I'll have to make a note about that." Naruto smirked.  
A gust of wind almost knocked her on her ass as the Kyūbi snorted. "I may be a being of mass destruction, but I do

have feelings you know. Mostly hate, but still…it gets boring."

"You know you're not what I expected." Naruto mused.

"Were you expecting a feral beast without reason? Have you never heard of the expression "Cunning as a fox"?"

"Cunning doesn't necessarily mean smart though." Naruko smirked. The Kyūbi growled lightly. "So what does my jailor

want with his lowly prisoner?"

Naruto grew serious. "I want to make a deal."  
The Kyūbi raised an eyebrow as a grin made its way to his face. "I'm listening."

"Lend me your power when I ask for it, but do not try to take over, unless I'm willing to let you. In return I will

let you experience everything I experience. And before I die…I will let you go free, under the protection of Konoha."

Naruto offered, staring straight into the Kyūbi's eyes.

A low rumble echoed through the room, growing louder until the giant fox was laughing hysterically, rolling

around in his cage. While somewhat miffed at his reaction to his offer, Naruto couldn't help but be amused as he

watched a fox the size of the Hokage Monument roll around like a happy kit. Eventually the Kyūbi stopped laughing,

lying on his back and looking at him upside down.  
"And how would you get the village that hates me to put me under their 'protection', and why do you assume I

would want it?"

Naruto smirked, having awaited these questions. "Firstly, I plan on becoming Hokage, and the village will have no

choice but to obey my final order. Secondly, even if you don't want it, you need it. If you were under protection by

Konoha then it would discourage any other village from trying to seal you again, from risk of starting a war. Of

course if you ever felt inclined to help Konoha in return that'd be nice."

The Kyūbi rolled over and looked at him properly. "And how do I know your village won't try to seal me again?"

"Because the only one who can survive having you sealed inside them is an Uzumaki, and I will make sure any of my

offspring never agree to seal you inside them. I give you my word on the life of Konoha." Naruto vowed. The Kyūbi

was quiet for several minutes, staring at Naruto who stared back equally as intense.

"Very well…it's a deal, I will lend you my power when you require it. Guess I should warn you though, even without

me trying to take over my chakra is filled with hatred, and will make you more aggressive. If you use too much

before you can control it you'll go berserk." Naruto smiled with a nod, happy to get the Kyūbi's cooperation. He

turned to leave before a thought struck him.  
"By the way, Kyūbi is just a title isn't it? What's your name?" He asked. In return he got a grin.  
"Prove yourself to me…and I might tell you."

Naruto snorted in amusement and said one last thing before he left. "You know…you were pretty cute when you were

rolling around on the floor…"

When he was gone the Kyūbi chuckled. "Cheeky brat."

That night Naruto slept peacefully for the first time since Haku's death.

Naruto is bi.

Next time...A Kitsune and A Tanuki?

Translations:

Doton: Doryū Taiga = Earth Release: Mud Flow River

Doton Doryūdan = Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet

Meisaigakure no Jutsu = Hiding With Camouflage Technique

Suiton: Rekkū Suigeki = Water Release: Cold Sky Water Attack

Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu = Demonic Illusion: False Surrounding Technique

Magen: Nijū Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu = Demonic Illusion: Double False Surrounding Technique

Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu = Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique

Original Jutsu:

Ginryūdan (Silver Dragon Bullet)

Rank: B

Class: Offensive

Range: Mid-Long

Hand Seals: Ram Dragon

Naruto created this technique after witnessing the use of Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu. He forms his silver sand into a

massive dragon that attacks his opponent. It has the power to easily overpower the Suiryūdan.

Hijutsu: Sensatsu Ginshō (Secret Technique: Thousand Flying Silver Needles of Death)

Rank: B

Class: Offensive

Range: Short-Mid

Naruto created this technique after Kakashi told him about Haku's 'Sensatsu Suishō' as a tribute. Naruto forms his

silver sand into one thousand senbon that surrounds his opponent. Unlike the original technique, this technique

surrounds the target from above as well, and it can be used remotely, without endangering the user.


	7. Chapter 7

Ginsa no Naruto 7

(Naruto of the Silver Sand)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and all things related to it. This story is simply a

product of Cuius-of-Caelum's imagination, i just got their permition to rewrite naruto as a boy.

Chapter 7: Kitsune &amp; Tanuki

A fireball crashed into a wall of earth, then Sasuke came running around it, flipping through more seals and fired

several smaller balls of fire at Naruto, who countered with a several mud bullets. As their techniques clashed so did

they, exchanging a flurry of punches and kicks, it was clear to both of them that Sasuke had the upper hand, so

Naruto disengaged. Vaulting back from Sasuke he sped through a set of seals.

"Raiton: Jibashi!" He cried out as he landed and placed his hands on the ground. From his hands a wave of electricity

surged forward at Sasuke. In return Sasuke flipped through hand seals and placed his hand on the ground.

"Raiton: Denpo Sekka!" Lightning spread from his hand, overpowering Naruto's, becoming stronger in the process, and

rushing at him. Cursing he leapt up, only to meet Sasuke already there, with a kick flying at him. Crossing his arms

over his chest he blocked it, but it still sent him crashing into the ground.

Forming the bird seal he called out. "Doton: Doryuso!" Several large spears of condensed earth shot from the

ground, skewering Sasuke as he fell towards him, only to turn into a log.

Spinning around Naruto redirected a strike from Sasuke and countered with a high right kick. When he blocked and

grabbed it he pushed off the ground with his other foot, ending up horizontally with the ground, and kicked Sasuke

in the chest, forcing him to release him and stumble back.

Pushing his advantage Naruto attacked with a barrage of punches and kicks, but Sasuke was able to read his

movements easily with his Sharingan and dodged or blocked every attack. Eventually Naruto overextended on an

attack and Sasuke quickly took advantage and threw him to the ground and locked him down.

"Okay that's enough!" Kakashi declared from the side, having monitored the whole thing while a clone was helping

Sakura train. Naruto and Sasuke made the seal of reconciliation as Naruto grinned at Sasuke, who smirked back.

"Heh, you're getting better." Sasuke said.

"Yeah well if I could use my silver sand I'd be kicking your ass. Stupid restrictions." Naruto replied, muttering the

last part. Sasuke scoffed, but in truth he knew Naruto was right and it frustrated him.

Two months had passed since their B-rank mission where Sasuke and Sakura had performed their first kills. They had

decided to take it easy after that since the Chunin Selection Exam was coming up, so they had spent their days

training hard and doing D-rank missions. They had taken one more C-rank, which had ended up being an easy delivery

mission.

"Now now, Naruto-kun. You know it's to make sure you're not over dependant on your silver." Kakashi told him.

When he nodded he was satisfied he understood. "Well I think that's enough for today, go ahead and take the rest of

the day off, I have something to take care of." He said, gazing up into the sky where a bird was circling.

Before he could leave however Sasuke's voice stopped him. "What's a Jinchuriki?"  
"Where did you hear that term Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"You saw the bingo book, didn't you Sasuke?" Naruto said. When he nodded he sighed. "You really want to know?"

Sasuke nodded again. "You are one, aren't you? It has to do with that red chakra on the bridge right?"

"Wait what's going on? What about a bingo book? Jinchuriki?" Sakura questioned, utterly confused.

Naruto reached into a pocket and pulled out a bingo book, which he threw to Sakura. "Open it on the marked page."

"Naruto…" Kakashi started. "No Kaka-ni. If they really want to know I'll tell them. They deserve to know." He told

him. Kakashi nodded reluctantly.

"W-What is this?" Sakura said after doing as Naruto told her. "About two months ago I was put in the bingo book."

Naruto said before turning to Sasuke.

"As for your question…well remember what they told us in the Academy about the Kyubi?" He asked.

"Yondaime-sama sacrificed his life to kill it when it attacked sixteen years ago." Sakura answered.

"What date?" Naruko questioned. "October tenth, right?" Sasuke said, getting a nod.

"Remember, this is an S-rank secret. You can't tell anyone." Naruto warned them. "What they told us at the Academy

was a lie. You can't kill a Biju; they are beings of pure chakra. At most you can disperse them for a time. No the

Yondaime did not kill the Kyubi, he sealed it." He explained, getting wide eyes from his teammates, who were figuring it

out.

"The Kyubi is the strongest of the Biju, it can't be sealed in an inanimate object, it has to be sealed in a person. With

that in mind, do you know my birth date?" Naruto asked them.

"October tenth…" Sakura said slowly. "You have the Kyubi inside you…" Sasuke said in disbelief.

"Sandaime-sama made a law forbidding anyone except the Hokage and Naruto himself from speaking of it, at the

penalty of death." Kakashi told his students.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"He wanted to give me a normal childhood. Not that it worked though, sure nobody could speak of it, but they

could still hate it and me for holding it." Naruto said bitterly.

"Who is "they"?" Sasuke questioned. "Most of the civilian adults, and a portion of the shinobi as well. And their

hatred was passed on to their children." Naruto answered.

"That's stupid." Sakura declared with a frown. "If you're holding the Kyubi, doesn't that mean that you're the only

thing stopping it from attacking Konoha?"

"Yes, but many are blinded by their hate for it, and some even think that Naruto is the beast itself. And

unfortunately, some have acted on that hate." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi…" Naruto warned him, he did not want to talk about that. "Wait acted on it? You mean they attacked him?!"

Sakura said horrified, causing Naruto sigh.

"Yeah, I was attacked a few times when I was younger. It's no big deal…the ANBU always stopped it. That's how I

know Kaka-ni." Naruto assured her. It was a lie though, the attacks had been quite frequent, and the ANBU was not

always there to stop it. The scars on his body proved that, not that he'd ever let his teammates know.

"You're in ANBU?" Sasuke asked in surprise, turning to Kakashi who rubbed the back of his neck. "I was once, but I

left a few years ago."

"So…you're not scared of me? You don't hate me now that you know?" Naruto asked uncertainly.

"It is kind of scary, knowing you have something so powerful inside you…but that doesn't make me fear you. I trust

you, because I know you wouldn't let anything happen to us." Sakura told him, giving him a smile. Naruto gave a small

smile back before turning to Sasuke.

"Hn, it doesn't scare me. I've met you almost every day since the Academy, and you've never done anything that would

make me believe you're a monster. You're still the same idiot." He smirked at him. Naruto couldn't help but laugh, even

if Sasuke technically insulted him but that was just him. He was relieved his teammates seemingly didn't care much that

he had the strongest being in the world sealed in him.

Kakashi smiled seeing his team hadn't been torn apart and decided to leave his students to themselves.

Taking their sensei leaving as a cue that the day was over Sasuke decided to leave. "I'm going home." He told his

teammates. This jolted Sakura into action. "Hey! Sasuke-kun, wait!"

When he turned around Sakura looked to the ground shyly. "Hey, um…How about we go grab something to eat,

Sasuke-kun?"

"Sorry, I'm not hungry. Maybe some other time." Sasuke said before walking away, leaving a saddened Sakura.

Naruto walked up to her and slung his arm over Sakura's shoulder. "Hey, c'mon now Sakura, no need to be sad! At

least he excused himself and said maybe some other time! That means you're making progress. Now come on, we can go

grab something to eat, my treat!"

Her attempts at cheering up Sakura worked as she gave him a small smile and accepted.

While they walked Naruto pulled out a book, getting Sakura's interest. "What's that?" She asked. Naruko glanced at

her before closing the book and showing it to her. "It's a book on human anatomy; it's for a technique I'm working on."

He told Sakura, who nodded in understanding and slight curiousness. "Do you mind if I borrow it when you are done?

I haven't read that one and it might be helpful for my medical skills."

"Sure, I'm almost done with it." Naruto said and Sakura nodded her thanks.

A few minutes later they both abruptly stopped when they noticed a rectangular box, with eye holes, colored like a

stone following them.

Sakura's eyebrow twitched as she leaned toward Naruto. "Is that supposed to be a rock?" She whispered. Naruto

nodded. "I…think so. Follow my lead." He told Sakura who nodded.

Pretending to be oblivious they started walking again as the 'rock' continued to follow them. Then Naruto summoned

some of his silver from his sleeves and gripped the box and ripped it up, revealing three kids.

The kids owlishly stared at the two Genin as Naruto groaned. "I knew it. What the hell are you doing, Konohamaru,

Moegi, Udon?"

The three were the self dubbed "Konohamaru Corps". After Naruto had met Konohamaru he had told his friends

about him and they had later found him during training one day. "Again with that! Why are you so cold, Nii-san?!"

Konohamaru exclaimed. Naruto sighed.

"And? What do you want?"

"See?" Konohamaru leaned in close to Udon and 'whispered'. "He's so cold!"

"Well, Leader, do you have time right now?" Moegi stepped forward and asked. "Not really no, I'm getting lunch with

Sakura." Naruto said and gestured to the pinkette.

"But you said you would play Ninja with us!" Konohamaru complained. Naruto raised a questioning eyebrow. "When did

I do that? Better yet why would I do that?"

Sakura laughed. "A ninja playing Ninja? What's the point of that?"

"Nii-san, who is this girl?" Konohamaru questioned before looking at them standing next to each other and apparently

thinking he understood. "Oh wait I get it! She's your…right?" He said, making a gesture with his pinky.

Naruto face palmed. "I tell you about falling for one girl and you start making idiotic assumptions. NO, she's not my

girlfriend you dumbass. She's my teammate! I'm never telling you anything again."

"Oh…well that's good! She's way too ugly to be with you anyway!" Konohamaru declared. Again Naruto sighed as

Sakura froze next to him.

"Konohamaru…"

"Yeah?"

"Run." He told him, nudging his head at Sakura. "Oh." Konohamaru gulped before promptly turning and running as fast

as he could, Sakura hot on his trail. Deciding he couldn't let Sakura slaughter the grandson of the Hokage Naruto

went after them, spotting them turn a corner before hearing someone say "That hurt."

Turning around the corner himself he spotted Konohamaru being picked up roughly by a Suna-nin wearing a black,

baggy, full body suit with a red and yellow circle on the front. He also wore a black hood which covered his head

completely, and had cat-like ears and his hitai-ate on his forehead. On his face he also had purple war paint and on

his back was an object covered by bandages. "That hurt, brat." He said.

"Stop it. We're going to get scolded later." A blond female Suna-nin said behind him. She wore a single light purple-

colored, off-the-shoulders garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her

waist. In addition to incorporating fishnet worn over her shoulders and legs, specifically on her right calf and her

left thigh, she also wore her black forehead protector around her neck. On her back she wore a large, black object.

"Let him go, Suna-nin." Naruto said sternly with his mask on.

"But I want to play around before some noisy people come." The male Suna-nin said, ignoring Naruto. He was surprised

however as a kunai at his throat and a hand gripping his wrist tightly. "I said…let him go." Naruto glared at him

through the slits of his mask.

The female behind them reached for the object on her back but was surprised when the world started wobbled,

causing her to almost lose her balance. Then she too found a kunai at her throat, courtesy of Sakura behind her.

"Don't try anything."

The war painted Suna-nin dropped Konohamaru when Naruto squeezed harder and tried to reach to the object on his

back with his other arm only to draw it back in pain as a small rock hit it.

"What do you think you're doing in another's village?" Sasuke said, sitting in a nearby tree, tossing another rock up

and down in his hand. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called out happily as Naruto smirked behind his mask.

Since Konohamaru was safe Naruto gestured to Sakura to get back, as he himself let go of his captive and jumped

back. "Get lost." Sasuke said as he crushed the stone he'd been juggling in his hand into dust.

"Tch, I hate kids like you, who think you're so good." The male Suna-nin said as he grabbed the object on his back.

"Hey! You're going to use Karasu?" The blond girl behind him exclaimed.

"Kankuro, stop." A voice said suddenly and Sasuke and Naruto's eyes widened in surprise as they noticed a presence in

the tree right next to Sasuke. "Move Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke was already doing that, appearing next to him, glaring up at the boy who had appeared so suddenly. 'This

guy…he got that close to Sasuke without him or me noticing. His stealth is on par with Kaka-ni's.' Naruto's thoughts

raced.

"You're a disgrace to our village." The boy said. He had auburn spiky hair, somewhat similar to Naruto's, though

shorter and slightly darker. He had black rings around his eyes, and what looked to be a tattoo on his forehead

with the kanji for "Love". He wore a black full body suit with t-shirt-like sleeves, ¾-length legs, and an open neck.

With this, he wore a white cloth over his right shoulder and the left side of his hips, and a wide leather band

system over the left shoulder and right side of his hips. Attached to this leather band was a large gourd made of

sand. Around the band was also his black hitai-ate.

"G-Gaara…" Kankuro stuttered.

"Why do you think we came all the way here to Konoha?" Gaara questioned.

"Listen Gaara, these guys started it."

"Shut up. I'll kill you." Gaara threatened, the killer intent from the boy enough to make the Konoha residents sweat.

Naruto however glared at her fellow redhead. Who threatens their own teammate? Even if they were being an idiot.

"I-I got it, I was at fault. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." Kankuro apologized nervously. This just made Naruto even

more curious, the two Suna-nin on the ground were clearly extremely afraid of angering Gaara. What had he done to

deserve that?

"Excuse them, you guys." Gaara apologized as he looked at Team 7. As he did Naruto finally got a good look at his

eyes, and what he saw stopped his breath. Most would probably only see the passive emotion, or the desire to kill

underneath it. But he could see deeper, seeing eyes very similar to his own.

"It's fine…we'll excuse it this time. I'd keep a leash on the makeup boy though, next time he might cause an

international incident by attacking the grandson of the Hokage." He warned causing Kankuro to gulp as his teammates

glared at him.

Gaara shunshin'ed to the ground next to his teammates. "Let's go. We didn't come here to fool around." He told them

and started leading them away.  
"Wait, what are your names?" Sasuke questioned.

The three Suna-nin stopped.

"Temari." The blond girl said.

"Kankuro."

"Sabaku no Gaara. I'm also interested in you. What's your names?" Gaara asked.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke answered.

"Haruno Sakura."

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto introduced herself, taking his mask off. Temari's eyes widened in recognition and slight fear.  
"You're Ginsa no Naruto!" She exclaimed while pointing at Naruko, who blinked. "Oh, I guess you read the bingo book."

He said.

Gaara was looking at the redheaded boy in a new light. He of course knew of Ginsa no Naruto, Temari wouldn't shut

up about him ever since she read the bingo book. He had thought the boy in front of him was just a skilled Genin, but

apparently he was more, if the bingo book was to be believed. He'd have to be cautious killing him; he apparently used

a style similar to his father. Then there was the fact that he might be like him. The thought excited him to no ends.

"I assume you're here for the Chunin Selection Exam?" Naruto asked, getting a nod from Gaara. "Well then I look

forward to beating you." He grinned.

"Now that we are going to start the Chunin Selection Exam, those who are in charge of new Genin, step forward."

The Sandaime said in his office, in the preparation meeting for the Chunin Exam. "Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma. Are

there any Genin you wish to enter into the exam among the ones you teach?" He asked as the addressed Jonin stepped

forward.

"You probably know this, but any Genin who has completed more than eight missions is eligible to enter the exam

through your recommendations. But normally, those who have done twice that amount of missions are more suited." He

said before asking Kakashi to start.

"From the 7th squad that I lead; Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Haruno Sakura. I recommend these three to the

Chunin Selection Exam under my name, Hatake Kakashi." Kakashi declared. Kurenai and Asuma went after, also entering

their Genin, getting murmurs from the small crowd behind them.

"All three gave their recommendations." Someone said. "It's been a couple of years since rookies have appeared in the

Chunin Exam." Someone else commented. The murmurings continued until Umino Iruka spoke up.  
"Please wait!"

"What is it, Iruka?" Hiruzen asked.

"Please let me speak, Hokage-sama. Excuse me for interfering, but the nine who had their names called were students

of mine at the Academy. Every one of them is talented, but it's too early! They need more experience before they enter

the exam!" Iruka protested.

"I became a Chunin when I was six years younger than them." Kakashi stated.

"They're different from you! Are you trying to ruin them?" Iruka yelled.

"I can't speak for Kurenai or Asuma, but my team already has plenty of experience. During a C turned A-rank mission

Naruto fought and killed Momochi Zabuza by himself. During a B-rank mission all three of my Genin each killed a very

skilled opponent. I understand what you are saying, you must be very worried. But don't interfere! They are no

longer your students. They are our subordinates now." Kakashi told him.

"But the Chunin Exam is also known as the…"

"Iruka. I understand your argument. So, we will put the rookie Genin through a special preliminary exam." The Hokage

ended the argument.

The next day Team 7 was once again waiting for their teacher at the bridge, their usual meeting spot. Sakura sighed

before yelling. "Hey, hey, hey! Why does that person always make us wait when he's the one who called us?"

Naruto sighed. "Give it up Sakura, you can complain as much as you want. Kaka-ni is always going to be Kaka-ni." He

told her.

"How is he going to compensate a girl who woke up late and had to give up blow drying her hair?!" Sakura

continued, not listening. Naruto face palmed.

"Your hair is just gonna dry in the sun anyway!" He exclaimed before grabbing a tuft of the pinkette's hair. "Look it's

not even wet!"

Sakura blushed before swatting Naruto's hand. "Don't touch my hair!"

That's when Kakashi decided to arrive. "Hello, my cute little Genin. I got lost in the path known as life today…" He

said, but was interrupted by Sakura calling him a liar.

"I'll get to the point." Kakashi decided. "I recommended all of you to the Chunin Selection Exam, like I told you

before. So, here take these applications." He handed them each a piece of paper.

"However, the recommendation does not force you to take it. You can decide if you want to take it or not. Only

those who wish to take it are to sign the applications. Five days after that, get to the Academy by 3 P.M and go to

room 301. That is all." Kakashi told them before dismissing them, giving them the day and the following days up to the

exam off.

Later that day Naruto walked through the red light district, heading to his home. Sure he could have moved out a

long time ago, even if most of the civilians hated him, they couldn't refuse good money, and that she had plenty of.

But instead he bought the biggest apartment building in the district and renovated it, keeping two apartments that he

made into one for himself and letting those who needed it use the other apartments for free. Some even paid him to

get a permanent home, mostly the prostitutes who earned well.

More than once had someone approached him to buy it from him, but he refused to sell it. Especially since those who

wanted to buy it just wanted to turn it into a whore house or something similar.

As he got closer she spotted something that angered him greatly. What looked to be two very drunk Chunin was

harassing one of his residents near the building. One of his very young residents. As soon as he saw them grab the

small girl he acted. Appearing in the air in front of them he spun with a kick, hitting them both and sending them into

a nearby wall. "What the hell do you think you're doing you fucks?!" He demanded.

One of the Chunin looked up at him drunkenly, his comrade still reeling from the kick. "Just having a bit of fun is

all. What's wrong with that? She's just another one of the demon brat's little shit spawns." He slurred, clearly not

seeing who he was talking too. "Right, Kaede?" He asked his friend, who nodded.

Naruto growled, sounding more like a wild beast than a human with his pupils growing slitted. "Turn around, close

your eyes and cover your ears, Momoko-chan." He told the small girl behind him, who knew better than to refuse.

The pair of pained cries from the would-be child molesters could be heard several blocks away before it became

silent again. Naruto turned away from the two Chunin, who now both had the metal of their forehead protector

through their heads and picked up Momoko, carrying her inside. "You can open your eyes now." He told the girl.

Momoko did so and gasped in delight, seeing Naruto holding a peach up to her. As she happily munched on the peach

Naruto inspected her. Momoko was a child of around seven with pale complexion. She had long, wavy black hair and

beautiful amber eyes that were slightly tilted upwards at the ends, giving her a somewhat catlike appearance. She

wore a simple black shirt and skirt as well as a bow on top of her head that looked like cat ears, accenting her

catlike appearance.

Satisfied the girl was fine Naruto opened the door to the girl's apartment with his master key. "Where is Mana?" He

said when he found the place empty. Mana was the woman who took care of Momoko; Naruto had found them in an

alleyway and offered them an apartment in his building. "She said she was getting something to eat." Momoko answered

as she slid from Naruto's grip.

"And why were you outside alone?" Naruto questioned. Momoko looked away abashedly.  
"It was boring inside." She said sheepishly. Naruto sighed with a frown and crouched down to Momoko's level. "You

know how dangerous it is to go outside by yourself, Momoko-chan. What do you think would have happened if I

hadn't been there today?" He reprimanded the girl.

"They would have done…bad things to me." Momoko muttered. She knew very well what those things were, it was

impossible to live in the RLD and not know. "Exactly." Naruto said and hugged her. "I don't want that to happen to

you." He whispered into the girl's hair.

"Now come on. I'll keep you company until Mana gets back."

About half an hour later Naruto walked out of Momoko and Mana's apartment, bidding them goodbye. As he walked

up to his apartment on the top floor he ran into one of the few paying residents of the building. "Yo, Naruto-kun.

How's it going?" A brunette beauty dressed provocatively asked.

Naruto smiled. "I'm fine Katsumi, how are you doing? Out for another night?" He asked looking at the brunette's

clothing.  
Katsumi grinned. "Yup, gotta get money somehow. Besides I like fucking, y'know?"

Naruto shook his head in amusement. "No actually I don't." The girl shrugged. "Your loss." She told him and continued

on her way. Naruto just chuckled and continued up to his apartment.

The next day Naruto was walking home once again after training when he ran into the Konohamaru Corp. "Naruto-

nii-cun! Let's play together!" Konohamaru called out to him.  
Naruto sighed. "Fine, I don't have anything to do anyway and I'm in a good mood."

"Yay!" The three kids cheered. Then a man appeared behind them, his hitai-ate showing he was from Ame, and grabbed

Moegi. "Leader! Konohamaru-chan!" She yelled as the man jumped up on an archway.

"What are you trying to do to Moegi?!" Konohamaru yelled. Naruto didn't waste time on words and extended his

arms, sending a mass of silver sand at the Ame-nin. He jumped as the silver crashed into the archway, destroying it.

While he was vulnerable in the air however the sand twisted and caught him, binding him and Moegi in a cocoon of

silver. A small part of it then broke loose and drifted to the ground before dispersing and returning to the seal,

showing Moegi unharmed.

Naruto brought the cocoon down to ground level before opening it up slightly, showing the Ame-nin's head. "Dispel

that Henge, or I'll crush you for attempted kidnapping. I've been around Sakura long enough to tell when a simple

Henge is being used." He said coldly. The Henge dispelled, leaving a sheepish and somewhat scared looking Iruka.

Naruto sighed and released him, pulling his silver back into his seal.

"Let me guess, this was a test to see if the rookies are ready for the Chunin Exam?" He asked, getting a nod from

Iruka.  
"Yes, and I'd say you passed with flying colors, Naruto-kun."


	8. Chapter 8

Ginsa no Naruto 8

(Naruto of the Silver Sand)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and all things related to it. This story is simply a

product of Cuius-of-Caelum's imagination, i just got their permition to rewrite naruto as a boy.

Chapter 8: Chunin Exam, begin!

"Do you recognize these two, Naruto-chan?" Hiruzen asked showing the redhead two profiles belonging to the two

would-be rapists Naruto had killed two days earlier.

"Yeah, they were harassing one of my residents a few days ago. I stopped them." Naruto answered.  
"And how did you do that?" The Sandaime pressed on. Naruto sighed. "I shoved their hitai-ate through their heads."

"You realize this can be seen as treason?" Hiruzen said to her causing her to frown. "Treason? For defending a civilian

from two rapist scum?!"

Hiruzen sighed. "You should not have killed them. Especially if you didn't catch them in the act. I'm not disagreeing

with you, they deserved what they got, but I'm warning you because the council might try something."

Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion. "The council? So what if they try something, they can't do anything without

your approval. Especially since it would be a military matter."

"I just want you to be careful, and please don't kill the next time." Hiruzen asked of her. Naruto sighed again.  
"I won't. And I shouldn't have this time either I know. I let my emotions take over and I shouldn't have. I'm sorry."

Hiruzen gave him a tired smile. "Well I think I can let you off with a warning this time, considering the

circumstances."

"Thank you, Jiji."

"You guys ready?" Naruto asked her teammates a few hours later outside of the Academy.  
"Yeah, let's go." Sasuke said as Sakura nodded.

Walking inside and moving up two floors they encountered a group of Genin in front of a door being blocked by two

guys looking their age. "Why are Kotetsu and Izumo blocking that door? And why are those guys trying to get

through it? We're only on the second floor; the exam is on the third floor." Naruto questioned quietly.

"There's a Genjutsu on the door number." Sakura pointed out. "It must be a test to remove those who don't stand a

chance at becoming Chunin." Sasuke said.

"Well let's not disturb them then." Naruto said and lead his team up to the third floor.

As they reached a large room they were stopped by someone calling out to them. "You there with the sharp eyes.

Wait."  
Looking behind them they spotted a guy with a bowl cut wearing a green jumpsuit on a balcony above them. Naruto's

eyebrow twitched. "Oi…this guy's got huge eyebrows…"

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Will you fight me here, right now? The boy jumped down. "My name is Rock Lee. You are Uchiha Sasuke, right?" He

introduced himself.

"So you know my name." Sasuke said. Lee moved into a fight stance. "I would like to fight you."

"You already said that…" Naruto muttered, but was ignored. "I would like to see how my moves will do against a

descendant of the genius ninja clan." Lee told them before focusing on Sakura with a blush. "Also…Sakura-san. I love

you."

Sakura blinked and looked unsure. "Eh, I'm sorry Lee-san. You're not my type."

"So you're challenging me knowing my name is Uchiha? I'm sorry to say this, but you're ignorant." Sasuke told Lee.

Naruto groaned. "Oh god he's being arrogant again." Again he was ignored.  
"Do you want to see what this name of Uchiha is capable of, Gejimayu?" Sasuke continued, nicknaming Lee for his

eyebrows. Lee smiled.  
"Please."

Naruto frowned. "Oi, Sasuke. We don't have time for this. Don't go get beaten up right before the exam." He told him.

"Don't worry; it'll be over in five minutes." Sasuke declared arrogantly, getting a sigh from Naruto.  
"Fine, just don't underestimate him." He said.

"I will declare this now. You cannot defeat me. Because, I am the strongest of the Konoha Genin right now." Lee told

them confidently.

"That's a bold statement seeing as you haven't even fought every Genin…" Naruto said before grinning. "I think he's

more arrogant than you Sasuke."

"Hn." Sasuke smirked and shifted his stance and charging at Lee as Naruto and Sakura watched. They were shocked

when Sasuke lost the initial clash, getting kicked back hard. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called out in worry.

'What was that? Sasuke blocked that kick, I'm sure. Was it Genjutsu? Or…' Naruto thought to himself as Sasuke stood

back up.

"Heh, I'll show you." He said and activated his Sharingan. "So Sasuke is serious now…" Naruto said and watched Sasuke

charge again. "But this guy…" He murmured as Sasuke was launched into the air by a kick from Lee.  
"You won't be able to counter his moves Sasuke…"

"What are you talking about Naruto?" Sakura questioned him.  
"Gejimayu is using pure Taijutsu. And he's fast…really fast. Even if Sasuke can see him with his eyes, his body can't keep

up. Sasuke is facing his worst opponent, he's going to lose." Naruto explained.

Then Sasuke and Lee were in the air, Lee underneath Sasuke. "I win!" Lee exclaimed as his bandages loosened. But then

an arm of silver sand appeared and grabbed Sasuke, pulling him away. "Sorry Gejimayu. But I can't have you seriously

injuring my teammate right before the exam." Naruto said as he put down Sasuke next to Sakura, who quickly looked

him over.

"Don't let it get to you, Sasuke. That guy…I don't know if you saw it, but his hands were incredibly damaged. He must

have trained hard, every day for hours." Naruto said a little later, after an interesting encounter with Lee's sensei,

Maito Gai.

Sasuke smirked. "Heh, this is getting interesting, the Chunin Exam that is…let's go." He told them, getting nods and a

grin from Naruto.

"So you did all come." Kakashi greeted them outside of room 301, the room of the first exam. "Kaka-ni? What're you

doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Well to be honest I'm here incase only two or one of you showed up. I would've prevented you from entering, since

only a team of three can take the Chunin Exam." Kakashi said.

"But sensei, you told us we could choose if we wanted to take it or not." Sakura said.

"I did. It was a lie to prevent anyone feeling pressured to enter." Kakashi explained. "But you all showed up

willingly. I'm proud of the three of you. Now, go." He told them and moved out of the way of the door.

Naruto grinned and put his mask on. "All right, let's do this." He exclaimed and pushed the doors open, Sasuke and

Sakura following.

Inside they found a room full of fellow Genin, most currently glaring at them. "Wow…that's a lot of people." Naruto

commented while scanning the crowd. He spotted Gaara's team and gave a hidden grin when he locked eyes with Gaara

for a few seconds before moving on.

He was drawn out of his observations by a loud voice.  
"Sasuke-kun, you're late!" A girl exclaimed as she jumped on Sasuke's back. This girl was Yamanaka Ino, Naruto's

former classmate and Sakura's rival.

Naruto smirked at Sasuke's discomfort as Ino babbled about how she had missed him. "Get away from Sasuke-kun! Ino-

buta!" An annoyed Sakura yelled at the girl. Naruto decided to ignore the two as he noticed Ino's teammates join them.

"What, are you three going to take this troublesome exam, too?" Nara Shikamaru muttered next to Akimichi Choji,

who was busy eating his chips.  
"Oh look it's Sloth, Envy and Gluttony." Naruto commented.

"Would you stop calling us that? Troublesome redhead." Shikamaru said. "Why? It's true!" Naruto laughed.

"Yahoo! Found you all!" A boisterous voice reached them. Walking up to them was Inuzuka Kiba with his dog, Akamaru,

and teammates, Hyuga Hinata and Aburame Shino. "So I see that everyone is here." Kiba said while Hinata gave a meek

greeting and Shino simply nodded.

"What? So you three made it, too? Geez…" Shikamaru complained.

"Seems all nine rookie Genin are taking the exam. How far do you think we can get, Sasuke-kun?" Kiba asked.

"Hn, you seem to be confident, Kiba." Sasuke smirked. Kiba smirked back. "We trained like hell. We won't lose to you."

"Nice confidence. Too bad it won't help you, Puppy." Naruto goaded. Kiba growled at him.  
"What'd you call me? Why don't you take of that mask and say it to my face, Naruto!"

"Sorry Mutt. I would but we are in a room with hostiles, and the less that recognize me, the better. Besides,

everyone knows you get too flustered to speak when you can see my face." Naruto joked.  
"S-Shut up, I do not! Sounds like coward talk to me." Kiba mocked back, but the small blush on his face worked

against him. "I'd respond to that but I don't speak Mutt." Naruto smirked behind his mask. Before Kiba could respond

someone else interrupted them.

"Hey, you guys." A Konoha ninja a few years older than them with glasses and ash-grey hair called out to them as

he approached. "You should quiet down a little.

"So you are the nine rookies that just graduated from the Academy, correct?"

"What's it to you?" Kiba asked.

"You're all fooling around with those cute faces…geez, this isn't a field trip." The guy told them. Ino frowned. "Who

are you to tell us that?!"

"I am Yakushi Kabuto. Look around you…" He introduced himself. Looking around like he said they noticed that almost

everyone in the room was glaring at them.  
"The ones behind you are from Amegakure. They have a short temper. Everyone is tense since it is right before the

exam. I warned you so you won't get picked on." Kabuto told them.

"I guess it can't be helped though, since you are just rookies who don't know anything. It makes me remember the old

me." He said, much to Naruto's chagrin.

"Oi, be careful with who you insult. Don't underestimate us just because we're rookies…" He warned him. Kabuto smiled

at heim disarmingly. "Of course, I'm sorry I didn't mean to insult."

"Kabuto-san, was it?" Sakura asked, getting a nod. "Is this your second time, then?"

"No, it's my seventh time." Kabuto said to their shock. "This exam only takes place twice every year, and it's my

fourth year."

"That means you know a lot about this exam, right?" Sakura asked him. "Or that he sucks…" Naruto muttered, wincing

in pain when Sakura elbowed him in the ribs.

"Well I haven't passed it, but I do know a lot." Kabuto said. Shikamaru sighed. "Is the Chunin Exam that difficult? This

is getting even more troublesome."

"Maybe I should give my cute underclassmen some information, then…with these recognition cards." Kabuto said and

pulled out a deck of orange cards.

"Recognition cards?" Ino asked.

"In simple terms, it's a card that has information burned into it using my chakra. I've collected information on this

exam for the past four years. There's about 200 cards total." He explained as he crouched down and put the deck of

cards down before flipping one over.

"It looks white, but…" He continued as he put a finger on the card. "To get information from this card…" He said and

started spinning the card with his finger.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked as they looked on. "It's made so that you can't view it without my chakra. Like

this." He explained before a puff of smoke came from the card and information appeared on the card, showing the

exam's total number of examinees and countries participating, as well as the number of participants from each hidden

village.

"Let me ask, why do you think we do the Chunin Exam together?" Kabuto asked them.

"To see which village has the best new ninja?" Naruto guessed.

"That is part of it. First, it's to deepen the friendly relationships with the other countries. Next, it's to heighten the

level of the shinobi. That is what they say." Kabuto said.

"That is what they say?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, the real purpose is to confirm the level of the shinobi in each adjacent country to try and balance out the

power."

"And why do they go through such a troublesome task?" Shikamaru questioned.

"If they don't do that, the weak countries will be invaded and dominated by the strong ones. So they need to check

and restrain each other's powers. It's just my guess, though." Kabuto finished.

"Are there any cards there that have detailed personal information?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. Is there someone who interests you?" Kabuto said. "The information of this exam's examinees is not perfect, but

I've burned and saved them. They include the information about the nine of you, as well. Tell me whatever you know

about the people you know that interest you. I'll look it up for you."

"Gaara from Sunagakure and Rock Lee from Konoha." Sasuke told him.

"Oh you know their names. Then it won't take much time." Kabuto said and drew two cards. "Here we go. First let's

see Rock Lee." He said and put down on of the cards.

"He's one year older than you. Mission experience, 20 D-rank ones and 11 C-rank ones. The squad leader is Gai. His

Taijutsu combat skills have increased dramatically this past year, but his other skills are terrible. He got everyone's

attention last year as a skilled rookie Genin, but he didn't take the Chunin Exam. This is his first time taking it, like

you. His team is composed of Tenten and Hyuga Neji."

"Next, let's see Sabaku no Gaara." Kabuto continued, putting down the next card. "Mission experience, eight C-rank

ones and…This is amazing! He did a B-rank as a Genin. He is a foreign shinobi and it's his first time taking the exam, so I

don't have any more information on him. But…it seems that he has returned from all of his missions unharmed."

"He did a B-rank mission as a Genin, and was unharmed?" Shikamaru said in disbelief. Naruto glanced over at Gaara.  
"He really is interesting…" He muttered.

"Konoha, Suna, Ame, Kusa, Taki, and Oto. This year, many talented Genin from these hidden villages have come here to

take the exam. Otogakure is a village of a small country that was just made recently, so I don't have much

information on them. Either way, all of them are powerful hidden villages." Kabuto explained.

"I'm starting to lose confidence…" Hinata said nervously. "It's too late to say that!" Ino told her.

"In other words, the examinees here are all…" Sakura trailed off. Kabuto nodded. "Right…it's not only Lee or Gaara.

All people here are top elites chosen from each country. This isn't that easy."

'This atmosphere…heh, I wanted to avoid this but…' Naruto thought to herself when she felt her fellow rookies lose

confidence. Sliding his mask off he turned to face the crowd and took a deep breath. "Oi!" He yelled loudly, catching

the attention of everyone in the room.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I defeated Momochi Zabuza, the demon of Kirigakure, single handedly and I'll defeat all

of you too! So if you think you are tough, come have a piece of Ginsa no Naruto! Got that?!"

"Hey, what's wrong with him?!" Ino exclaimed at Sakura. "What's the point in provoking everyone?!"

"Don't ask me!" Sakura yelled back, and another screaming match ensued. Naruto sighed. "I guess that worked." He

muttered with a small smile, feeling the spirits of the group had been lifted.

"That's the boy we met a while ago." Kankuro commented next to his siblings. "He's mine, Mother wants her blood…"

Gaara muttered.

"That idiot. He just made everyone here her enemy." Shikamaru groaned. And yet he couldn't help but smile a bit at

his attitude.

As Sakura reprimanded Naruto, telling him to grasp the atmosphere, Naruto noticed movement in the crowd, heading

straight for them. Then an Otogakure ninja jumped out of the crowd, throwing a pair of kunai at Kabuto. He saw that

Kabuto had noticed, but didn't take any chances and subtly changed the path of the kunai so they would miss. Kabuto

dodged backwards from the kunai but as he did another ninja appeared in front of him. Pulling his sleeve back to

show a metal gauntlet he went to punch at Kabuto, but was shocked when something held his arm back, allowing

Kabuto to kick him away.

A third ninja caught the second one, landing next to the first. "What the hell, Dosu?!" The first one yelled.

"Something held my arm back! I couldn't punch." The other explained himself. Naruto smirked.  
"It's a bad idea to show your move so openly. It makes it easy to counter." He called out to Dosu, revealing that he

had prevented his attack.

Then an explosion of smoke went off in the back of the room. "Quiet down you punks!" A deep voice called out as the

smoke dispersed, showing a large group of people. "Sorry to keep you waiting. I am the examiner of the first test of

the Chunin Selection Exam, Morino Ibiki." A large man in a black trench coat in the front introduced himself.

Ibiki then pointed to the three Otogakure ninja. "You three from Otogakure; don't think you can do anything you

want before the exam. Do you want us to fail you already?"

After the leader of the Oto ninja apologized Ibiki focused on the whole room again. "Hn, this is a good chance to say

this. You're not allowed to fight each other during the exam unless given permission by the examiners. Even if

permission is given, you are not allowed to kill each other. Pigs who go against me will fail immediately, understood?"

Ibiki warned them.

"We will now begin the first exam of the Chunin Selection Exam. Turn in your applications; take one of the number

tags, and sit where the number tells you to. Then we will pass out the papers for the written exams." He continued.

As they all went and did as told Naruto grumbled under his breath. Of course it'd be a written test, just because he

sucked at them. Naruto sat down at his number, noting that he sat next to Hinata before his attention was once again

drawn to Ibiki.

"This First Exam has a few important rules. I will not accept any questions, so listen carefully. First rule is you all

are given 10 points at the start. The written exam consists of 10 questions, and each is worth one point. This test is a

deduction based test. If you get one problem wrong, you will get one point deducted. If you get three problems

wrong, your points will be reduced to 7.  
Second rule, the pass-fail decision will be determined by your team's total points." He explained, getting several

outbursts.

"Shut up! There is a reason for this. Just shut up and listen." He told them before continuing to explain. "Now that

you know, let's move on to the next rule. If an examiner determines that you cheated or do so something similar

during the test, each action will cause you to lose two points.  
In other words, there will be people who will be forced to leave this place without their tests being graded. Those

who try to cheat without thinking carefully will only hurt themselves."

Kotetsu who was one of the examiners spoke up. "We'll "check" you at any time."

"You are all trying to become Chunin. If you are a shinobi, act like a first-rate one. Also if anyone in a team gets a

zero, everyone on that team will fail. The last problem will be given 45 minutes after the exam begins. You have one

hour for the exam. Begin!" Ibiki finished explaining.

Naruto flipped over the paper and read through the questions, his eyes narrowing as he did. 'What the hell? These

questions are way above most Genin; only the ones like Sakura could answer these.' He thought to himself. Unbidden

what Ibiki said passed through his mind. 'If an examiner determines that you cheated or do something similar during the

test, each action will cause you to lose two points.'

'Why would it only reduce two points? Normally you'd be kicked out for cheating even once.' He thought before

another thing Ibiki said appeared in his mind. 'Those who try to cheat without thinking carefully will only hurt

themselves. If you are a shinobi, act like a first-rate one.'

'Wait that's it! They want us to cheat without being detected! Now, how would I do that?' Naruto thought and gave

it some thought before discretely making a chain of hand seals under her desk for a jutsu he had recently gotten a

hold of. Apparently it was a jutsu used by the current Kazekage. Then he cupped her right hand and gathered some

silver sand in it before forming it into an eye as he covered one of his eyes by leaning his head on his hand. He then

crushed the eye in his hand, dispersing it into tiny silver particles that quickly flew to Sakura and reformed into the

eye.

He noticed Sakura halt in surprise when she saw an eye being formed out of silver, but quickly realized it was

Naruto and let him observe. Smiling Naruto quickly copied Sakura and then called back his silver eye before leaning

back to relax the rest of the time.

He didn't even flinch when a kunai flew over her shoulder a few minutes later, hitting the desk and paper of

someone behind her. "W-what is the meaning of this?" The shinobi stood and demanded.

Kotetsu, who had thrown the kunai, explained. "You screwed up five times. You fail. Teammates of his get out of here!

Right now."

After that the examiners started calling out numbers, failing people left and right until one Suna-nin was called out

and got mad. "Hey, man, do you have any proof that I cheated five times?! Are you really able to watch over this

many people?" He yelled before being slammed into a wall by an examiner with bandages over his head which covered

everything above his nose whose name was Tobitake Tonbo.

"Listen up. We are Chunin that were chosen for this exam. Elites, so to say. We won't miss a single thing you do. My

strength is the proof." Tonbo said. Naruto almost laughed, how does strength prove observational skills? But he kept

quiet, no need to get in trouble.

Once 45 minutes had passed only about half remained and Ibiki spoke up. "Okay. I will now give the 10th problem!"

'About time.' Naruto thought to himself.

"Yes, but before that, there's one thing I must say…There will be one special rule for this last question." Ibiki said

but was stopped from continuing by Kankuro returning from the bathroom. "You're lucky. Your puppet show didn't

have to go to waste." Ibiki said, shocking him.

"Oh well, sit down."

Once Kankuro had sat down Ibiki spoke up again. "I will now explain. This is…a hopeless rule."

'A hopeless rule?' Naruto though to himself confused. "First, you are all going to choose if you wish to take this

tenth problem or not." Ibiki told them.

"Choose? So what happens if we don't take the tenth problem?" Temari asked.

"If you choose not to take it, your points will be reduced to zero. In other words, you will fail. Your two other

teammates will fail along with you." Ibiki smirked, getting several yells of outrage.

"And here is the other rule." Ibiki continued, unfazed by their yelling. "If you choose to take it and you get it wrong,

you will…lose the privilege to take the Chunin Exam forever." He proclaimed.

"What kind of dumb rule is that?! There should be those here who have taken the Chunin Exam in the past!" Kiba

exclaimed with Akamaru giving a few agreeing yips. To this Ibiki started to chuckle ominously.

"You were unlucky. This year, I am the rule. That is why I gave you the option of quitting. Those who are not

confident can choose to not take it, and take the exam next year, or the year after that." He told them. "Let us

begin. Those who will not be taking this tenth question, raise your hands. After we confirm your numbers, we will

have you leave."

It was quiet for a while, before the person sitting next to Naruto stood up and raised his hand, saying he couldn't

take it. After him many followed, standing up and raising their hands, making the number of people staying drop

drastically. Naruto looked around, finding his teammates to gauge their resolve, and spotted Sakura looking at him

unsurely. Naruto gave her a small smile and nod, showing his resolve. It seemed to ease Sakura's mind, as she nodded

back and leaned back.

"I will ask one more time. If you want to quit, now is the chance." Ibiki warned them a final time. Seeing nobody

backing down he gave a small smirk. '54 students, eh? There's more left than I expected. Looks like there's no point in

waiting any longer.'

"Nice determination. Then…for the First Exam, everyone here…passes!" He announced to their confusion.

"Wait, what's the meaning of that? We pass already? What about the tenth question?" Sakura questioned.  
Ibiki grinned and laughed. "There was no such thing to begin with. Or you can call the two-choice question the tenth

question." He told them.

"Hey! So what were those previous nine problems? It was all a waste!" Temari exclaimed.  
"No it's not." Ibiki denied. "The nine problems accomplished their purpose. The purpose to test each individual's

information gathering skills."

"Information gathering skills?" She asked.

"First, this test's purpose lies in the first rule, your pass-fail decision is based on your three person teams. By giving

that idea, we have given you and unprecedented amount of pressure to try and not be a nuisance to your team." Ibiki

explained.

"Clever." Naruto commented to herself.

"But these test problems cannot be solved by you Genin. So, most of the people here must have come to the

conclusion, "I have to cheat to get points." In other words, this exam assumed that everyone was going to cheat. So

we snuck in two Chunin who knew the answers to be targets of cheating." He continued, pointing out the two Chunin.

"But those who just cheated like a fool failed, of course. Why?" He said as he pulled of his bandana, showing

numerous burn marks, screw holes and cut marks, scars of torture. "Information can have greater value than life at

times, and in missions and battlefields…information is contested with the lives of people!"

Putting his bandana back on, he once again started speaking. "The information that an enemy gets after being noticed

by a third person will not necessarily be accurate. Remember this; getting incorrect information can cause great

damage to your teammates and village. So, we made you all gather information in the form of cheating. We kicked out

those who were lacking in that field. That's what went on."

"But I still can't agree to that last question…" Temari said.

"But this tenth question was the main question of this First Exam." Ibiki told them.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Let me explain. The tenth question was a "take or not take" choice. Needless to say, it was a painful two-choice

problem. Those who did not take it failed with their teams. If you chose to take it, and could not answer it, your

right to take the exam would have been taken away forever. It was a very insincere problem." Ibiki said.

"How about this two-choice problem, let's assume that you have become a Chunin. Your mission is to capture a secret

document. The number of enemy ninja, their abilities, and armaments are unknown. And there may be traps that the

enemy ninja have set up. Now, will you accept this mission or not? Just because your life and the lives of your

teammates may be in danger, are you able to avoid dangerous missions? No." He told them.

"There are missions that carry heavy risks, but cannot be avoided. The ability to show courage to your teammates

when needed, and the ability to get through a bad situation…that is what we look for in a Chunin, a squad leader.

Those who cannot bet their fate in a critical situation, those who give up when given the chance because there is a

next year, and let their minds sway over an uncertain future. Fools who only carry a light determination like that

have no right to become a Chunin. That is what I believe."

"I am saying that you here who have chosen to take it gave the right answer for the difficult tenth question. You

can deal with the difficulties you will face. You have broken through the entrance. The First Exam of the Chunin

Selection ends now. I wish you luck." Ibiki said before looking to the window to his right. Then a round cloth object

broke through the window before two ends attached to kunai flew up into the roof, unraveling the cloth to reveal

a banner that said "Second Examiner, Mitarashi Anko is here!"

"What the…?" Naruto blinked.

In front of the banner stood a female shinobi with light brown, pupil-less eyes, and violet hair which is styled in a

short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. She wore a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam, with pockets on both sides, and

complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs. She also wore a dark orange

mini-skirt, as well as a hitai-ate, a small pendant that looks like a snake fang on a thick cord rather than a chain to

prevent it from being easily torn off in combat, a wrist watch, and shin guards. Finally she wore a dark blue belt

around her waist that connects to her skirt that has an appendage-like sash.

"Everybody, there's no time to be happy. I am the Second Examiner, Mitarashi Anko! Let's go to the next exam! Follow

me!" She exclaimed and put her fist in the air. For a few seconds the room was quiet as everyone stared at her. "Oi,

this woman is crazier than me…" Naruto muttered with wide eyes.

"Grasp the atmosphere." Ibiki told Anko as he appeared from behind the banner. 'That examiner is like an exaggerated

version of Naruto…' Was the thought that ran through the heads of most of the Rookie Nine.

"54? Ibiki, you let 18 teams pass? The First Exam must have been too soft." Anko said.  
"It looks like there are a lot of excellent students this time." Ibiki responded.

"Oh well…I'm going to make more than half of the teams fail in the next exam." Anko proclaimed.

"Fail more than half?" Sakura mumbled to herself nervously. Anko gave a happy sigh. "I'm getting excited." She

muttered before raising her voice. "I will explain the details tomorrow. We will go somewhere else, so ask your Jonin

sensei about the rally point and time. That is all. Dismissed."

Translations:

Gejimayu - Bushy Brows


	9. Chapter 9

(Naruto of the Silver Sand)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and all things related to it. This story is simply a

product of Cuius-of-Caelum's imagination, i just got their permition to rewrite naruto as a boy.

Chapter 9: Shi no Mori I

"This place is where the second exam will take place. The 44th training area…also known as Shi no Mori." Anko, said

to those who had passed the First Exam as they stood outside of a massive forest behind a large fence.

"This sure is a creepy place." Sakura commented. Naruto looked over at her. "Really? Seems like a cool place to me."

He said. "That's because you're crazy…" Sakura deadpanned, to which Naruto only grinned.

"You will be able to experience why this place is called Shi no Mori." Anko told them cheerily. "Before we begin the

Second Exam, I'm going to pass these out to everyone." She then said, pulling a stack of consent forms from her coat.

"These are consent forms. Those taking this exam must sign these."

"Why?" Kiba asked.

"From here on, people will die. Therefore, we need people's consent before we continue. Otherwise I'd be held

responsible." Anko laughed before continuing. "Now, I will begin the explanation of the Second Exam. To be concise, you

will all go through an extreme survival match." She told them as she handed the stack of forms to the closest Genin,

who took one before passing them on.

"First, I'll explain the training area's geographic features. The 44th training area is a circular region surrounded by

44 locked gate entrances. There is a river, a forest, and a tower in the middle. The tower is approximately 10

kilometers away from the gates. Inside this limited space, you'll have to go through a certain survival program." Anko

explained.

"The program consists of a competition where anything goes…over these scrolls." She said and pulled out a pair of

scrolls, one white and the other dark blue.

"Scrolls?" Sasuke questioned. Anko nodded. "Yes. The Scroll of Heaven and the Scroll of Earth. You will fight over

these scrolls. 18 teams in total passed the First Exam. Half of those teams will get the Scroll of Heaven. The other

half will get the Scroll of Earth. Simply you have to fight over these."

"So to pass, you need one of each?" Naruto guessed. Anko smiled. "Exactly. To pass, bring the Scrolls of Heaven and

Earth to the tower with your teammates." She told them.

"So in other words, the 9 teams, or half the people here, that get their scroll stolen will fail." Sakura said.

"But it needs to be done within the time limit." Anko said. "This Second Exam has a limit of 120 hours, or exactly five

days."

"Five days?!" Ino exclaimed. "What about food?" Choji joined her.

"Scrounge it up yourself! The forest is a treasure box of nature. There should be plenty of food." Anko told them.

"However, there are a lot of man-eating beasts, poison bugs, and poisonous plants." Kabuto cut in, getting complaints

from Choji.  
"Baka, that's why it's called survival test." Ino reminded him.

"And we're surrounded by enemies. We won't be able to sleep in peace." Sasuke commented.

"People will get hurt in the process of fighting over a scroll, and those who cannot bear this program's strictness

will emerge, as well." Anko said before Shikamaru raised his hand.  
"Excuse me, can we quit in between?" He asked.

"As a rule, you are not allowed to give up during the exam. You will spend the five days in the forest." Anko

responded with a smile.

"Just as I thought…How troublesome."

"While we're on this topic, I'll tell you the conditions that will fail you. First, a team that cannot bring both

scrolls to the tower with the three teammates will fail." Anko explained as she held up a finger. Raising another one

she continued. "Second, the team that loses a teammate or produces an unrecoverable teammate will fail. Also, just a

note. You are not allowed to look inside the scrolls until you reach the tower."

"And what if you do?" Naruto asked. "That's a surprise you'll see when you look at it." Anko responded cheerily. "If

you become a Chunin, you will be handling top secret documents. It's to determine your reliability. That's it for the

explanation."

"We will exchange three consent forms for one scroll at that hut." Anko said and pointed to a nearby hut. "And

after picking your gate entrance, everyone will begin at the same time." Anko finished before she gave a deep sigh.

"Here's a last piece of advice. Don't die."

After a ten minute break given to decide whether you wanted to sign the form or not, Team 7 traded their forms in

for a Scroll of Heaven, which Sasuke held on to. Soon after they were positioned outside of gate 12, waiting for the

sign to go.

"We will now begin the Chunin Selection Second Exam!" Anko's voice rang out and the gates flew open, allowing them

to take off into the forest. "Alright, let's go!" Naruto grinned and took the lead.

After only about five minutes the first screams rang out throughout the forest, causing Team 7 to stop. "It's begun

huh?" Naruto commented before turning to Sasuke. "Oi Sasuke, give me the scroll."

Sasuke frowned. "Why?" In reply Naruto pulled out four scrolls, three of which looked identical to a Scroll of

Heaven. "I made these earlier during the break. We'll each have one, while we hide the real one in a storage scroll."

He smirked.

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. "That's a really good idea." Sasuke nodded and handed Naruto the real scroll and

took one of the fakes as Naruto sealed the Scroll of Heaven into a simple brown storage scroll. "Okay, let's go."

Sasuke said once he finished, taking the lead this time.

Naruto stood up and as he did a small rock hit his cheek. "What the…?" He muttered and looked in the direction it

had come from. "Guys…" He called out to her team. "Can you feel that?" Seconds later a massive wind hit them.

"Gah, this isn't a natural wind!" Sasuke yelled, seeing the chakra in the air with his Sharingan, as they struggled to

not be sent flying. "Must be an enemy!" Naruto responded and called forth his silver, creating a wall in front of them

that blocked the wind. "You guys okay?" He asked once the wind dissipated, receiving a nod from Sasuke and a "Yeah"

from Sakura. Then a malicious chuckle reached them.

"I see. What a very interesting defense. This will be a lot of fun I think." A voice said above them. Looking up they

saw a Kusa-nin standing on a large branch above them. Naruto narrowed her eyes. 'Only one?'

"Sasuke, you've got better eyes than me. Can you see anyone else?" He muttered to Sasuke. Sasuke shook his head

before the Kusa-nin got their attention by pulling out a Scroll of Earth. "You want this Scroll of Earth, right? Since

you three have the Scroll of Heaven." He said before thoroughly grossing them out by swallowing his scroll.

"What…the…fuck?!" Naruto exclaimed. The Kusa-nin smirked. "Now, let's begin the fight over our scrolls…by putting

our lives on the line!"  
Their enemy glared into their eyes, and they were blasted with killer intent so strong they were frozen as they

envisioned their own deaths.

'T-This guy…' Naruto thought in shock as he panted while Sasuke threw up next to him. He looked down at his hands,

which were shaking. 'I've never felt killer intent like that before. Who the fuck is this guy?'  
He glanced at her teammates and saw Sakura shaking uncontrollably and crying. He clenched his fists. "Y-You…fucking

bastard." He muttered and slowly pushed himself to his feet.

Sasuke looked at him unsurely while the Kusa-nin gazed at him in amusement. "You…made Sakura cry." Naruto

continued, his voice regaining its steadiness and growing louder. "I'll make you pay!" He yelled and threw his hands out

at their enemy, sending a mass of silver sand at him from his seals that tore his sleeves to pieces in the process. "Oh?"

The Kusa-nin muttered in amusement and jumped away barely a second before the branch he'd been standing on was

obliterated by the silver. "Snap out of it, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled at his teammate as he directed his silver towards

their opponent again, who continued to dodge his attacks easily.

"Naruto…" Sasuke focused on him as he managed to stand. Then looking at Sakura he said. "We need to run; this guy

is on a different level from us!" Naruto turned her head and glared at him.  
"I told you to snap out of it! You're not thinking clearly, if this guy is stronger than us then there's no point in

running! He'll just catch up!" He told him and called his silver back in a defensive position around them.

"Sakura is out of it right now, so I'll need your help if we are going to have any chance of surviving this!" He yelled

at him before the Kusa-nin laughed, getting their attention.

"You should listen to Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun. You won't escape from me." He said and charged them, slithering

towards them on a branch like a snake. At the same time Sasuke's eyes widened when he felt something large coming

from behind them. "Naruto, behind us!" He yelled and jumped, taking Sakura with him. Naruto jumped away in a different

direction as a giant snake crashed into where they had just been. Glaring at it he manipulated the silver he had left

behind into large spikes, spearing the snake on them.

Landing on a branch he was blindsided by the Kusa-nin, who caught him by the throat. "Gah!" He cried out as he was

slammed into the branch hard. "Naruto!" He heard Sasuke and Sakura cry out. Seemed Sakura had finally woken up.  
Glaring at their smirking enemy he called on more silver from his seals. "Get…off me!" He choked out as the silver

formed into a pair of hands that grabbed the Kusa-nin and threw him into the trunk of the tree they were on,

before reforming into a mass of senbon which pelted the stunned ninja. To their dismay however their enemy turned

into mud before his evil chuckle reached them again as he appeared from a different tree. "You truly are interesting,

Naruto-kun. I'm disappointed by you however, Sasuke-kun." He said before he was surprised when he found himself

unable to move.

Looking at his body he found nothing restraining him, causing him to frown and bite into his lip enough to bleed. As

soon as he did the world changed slightly, and he could now see wires binding him to the tree.

Following the wires with his eyes he saw Sasuke holding the wires with his hands in a tiger sign. "Katon: Ryuka no

Jutsu!" His eyes widened as Sasuke exhaled fire along the cord.

"Finally yourself again, Sasuke?" Naruto asked as they watched the fire burn their opponent. "Yeah, sorry for

freaking out." Sasuke apologized. "Me too." Sakura joined in. Naruto smiled.  
"As long as you're fine now."

"That's more like it…" The Kusa-nin's voice shocked them as he appeared behind them, causing them to jump away to

get some distance. "I think I will step it up a bit now." He smirked and pulled up his sleeve, revealing a tattoo.

Naruto's eyes widened as the Kusa-nin bit his thumb and spread it over the tattoo. "That's a summoning seal!" He

exclaimed.

'Can't let him summon!' He screamed in his mind and shot his silver forward, but he was too late. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

The Kusa-nin exclaimed, slamming his hand on the tree. An explosion of smoke hid the ninja from their view as Naruto's

silver took the form of large spikes and pierced the smoke. From between the spikes a giant snake shot out from the

smoke, barreling towards Naruto with the Kusa-nin on its head. Naruto quickly tried shifting his silver, creating more

spikes that shot out form the first ones, but the snake was too fast and maneuvered out of the way. "Shit!" Naruto

panicked as the snake reached him and gathered the silver around him as a barrier, but it proved too weak and the

snake broke through it and crashed into him, sending him into a tree where he hit his head hard and landed on a

branch.

"Eat him." The Kusa-nin told his summon, only to frown when it didn't obey him. Then to his shock the downed Naruto

faded away, and silver sand was wrapped around his snake. He quickly looked around, finding Naruto next to the pink

haired girl, who was holding a hand seal and his eyes widened in realization. When he had summoned, Sakura had the

opportunity of him not being able to see them to put him under a Genjutsu.

The silver constricted, crushing the snake and the Kusa-nin found himself standing on a detached snake head falling

through the air. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" He then heard Sasuke exclaim from above him and looked up to see a

large ball of fire come crashing down on him.

"Did we get him?" Sakura questioned as the burning snake head fell to the ground. "No." The Kusa-nin said next to

them and sent them flying before they could even react. "Naruto! Sakura!" Sasuke yelled in worry as Sakura crashed

into a tree head first, landing on a branch out cold, while Naruto slammed into a branch with his back. "Gah!" He

cried out as he fell, managing to catch himself with a platform of silver.

'Shit. This guy…he really is out of our league. We can't even put a scratch on him. And he can summon snakes…'

Naruto's thought.

"You…are you Orochimaru?" He asked the Kusa-nin, who chuckled before gripping at his face and tearing it off.

Naruto and Sasuke were frozen in shock and disgust as a different face was shown. The new face was pale, and had

purple markings, as well as a pair of yellow snake-like eyes. "How observant of you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto shuddered. 'I knew it…it's him.' He thought before calling out to the beast inside him. 'Oi, time to honor our

deal.' In his mind he heard an amused huff before he felt the crimson chakra course through him. Orochimaru's eyes

immediately narrowed in on him when he felt a change in his chakra. Something Sasuke took advantage off as he shot

at him with a barrage of kicks and punches that forced Orochimaru on the defensive.

Taking the opportunity Naruto quickly called all the silver he had used in the fight to him, forming two large

spheres of silver as he took position. He stood between them with his arms spread out, his right hand resting against

one of the spheres while the other one hovered a small distance away from him left hand. Taking aim at Orochimaru

he yelled at Sasuke to get out of the way. The second he was clear he initiated his Jutsu. "Die you fuck! Gausu Taiho!"

He exclaimed as one of the silver spheres smashed into his left arm, making his body into a connector, causing the

other sphere to be fired at Orochimaru at an untraceable speed with a loud boom.

Naruto panted hard, grimacing in pain while holding his left arm, which had been heavily damaged by his technique.

Where Orochimaru had been and a long distance behind it there was nothing left except for a large vacant spot. His

Gauss Cannon had literally obliterated everything in its path. It was his most powerful Jutsu, and he needed the

Kyubi's chakra to use it if he didn't want to pass out after. He also couldn't use it more than twice unless he wanted

to permanently damage her arms.

"W-What happened?" Sakura's voice caught his and a stupefied Sasuke's attention as she held her head and took in

the scene.  
Naruto sighed. "I think I got him. You okay, Sakura?" Sakura nodded. "My head hurts but I should be fine. But what

about you, your arm?"

Naruto grinned. "A side effect of that last Jutsu, I'll be fine." Meanwhile Sasuke was looking around, even though he

didn't think there was any way for Orochimaru to dodge that last attack, something still felt off for him. The reason

appeared behind Naruto. "Naruto, behind you!" He screamed, but it was too late and Orochimaru had Naruto by the

throat, with his tongue no less.

"You are quite amazing, Naruto-kun." Orochimaru told him as he flipped through hand seals before gripping his right

hand as purple fire ignited on his fingertips. "But right now you are in the way." He went to thrust his hand into his

stomach, but found his hand trapped by silver sand. He was surprised; he hadn't expected him to be able to put up a

resistance in his condition.

"Don't underestimate me, fuck-face!" Naruto growled and grabbed his head with his hands. "Kojikai!" From his hands he

generated a powerful magnetic field, effectively turning Orochimaru's brains to mush and exploding his head, showering

him with mud, showing he was another clone. 'How the hell did he switch?! I made sure he wouldn't escape with my

silver! Were we fighting a clone the whole time?' Naruto's thoughts raced before Sasuke cried out in pain.

Snapping his head in his direction he saw Sasuke, with Orochimaru behind him biting into his neck. "NO!" He tried to

move but found his body unwilling to respond, he was just too exhausted. "Sasuke-kun! What did you do to him?!"

Sakura yelled as she rushed to Sasuke while Orochimaru pulled back.

"I gave him a farewell present. Sasuke-kun will seek me. He will seek me for power." Orochimaru told them as Sasuke

writhed in pain. "It was fun being able to see a lot of your moves Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun." He said before he

disappeared.

Translations:

Shi no Mori = Forest of Death

Kuchiyose no Jutsu = Summoning Technique

Original Jutsu:

Gausu Taiho (Gauss Cannon)

Rank: S

Class: Offensive

Range: Mid-Long

Naruto's currently most powerful Jutsu. He gathers two large spheres of silver. He holds one with one arm then

uses his attraction to slam the second one into his other, making his body into a connector which causes the ball he

is holding to fly at incredible speeds. However this attack has a major drawback, as the damage of slamming the ball

into his arm causes major harm to said arm, making it so he could only use that attack twice without causing

permanent injury to himself. It also takes a large amount of chakra to use.

Kojikai (High Magnetic Field)

Rank: B

Class: Offensive

Range: Close

Naruto generates a powerful magnetic field from his hands when he grabs his enemy's head, which scrambles the

enemy's mind and reduces them to mush.


	10. Chapter 10

Ginsa no Naruto 10

(Naruto of the Silver Sand)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and all things related to it. This story is writen by

Cuius-of-Caelum, i just got their permition to rewrite Naruto as a boy.

Chapter 10: Shi no Mori II

"How is he doing?" Naruto asked as Sakura put a new rag on Sasuke's forehead to try and cool his fever. After

their fight with Orochimaru they had moved to a small cave formed from the roots of a large tree. Currently

Naruto was sat against one of the roots that formed the entrance of the cave, nursing his damaged left arm.

"No change since the fever appeared. I wish I could do more, but my medical skills aren't advanced enough." Sakura

frowned as she sat down at the root opposite of Naruto.

Naruto gave her a reassuring smile. "You've done what you can, that thing on his neck is a cursed seal. I can't tell

what it's purpose is, but there's nothing we can do right now. Once we get out of here I'll be able to study it more

closely and hopefully I'll be able to remove it. And hey, you managed to dull the pain in my arm, that's something at

least. I'd be completely out of comission if it weren't for you."

Sakura returned his thanks with a half-smile. "I still wish I could do more." She could see it, even if she had managed

to reduce some of the pain in Naruto's arm, it was still bothering her. She tried to hide it, but he would wince

everytime he tried moving his arm. And he wasn't just low on chakra, he was experiencing full out chakra exhaustion,

evident by the fact that he was covered in a sheen of sweat, and looked like he would pass out at any point.

"Get some rest, I'll keep watch and set up some traps." Sakura told Naruto, and when Naruto tried to tell her he

was fine, she sent her a glare that made Naruto give up immediately.

Naruto sighed again before wincing when a throb of pain shot trough his arm as he moved himself into a more

comfortable position. He needed the rest, and he had someone he needed to talk to.

"Why has my jailor decided to grace his lowly prisoner with his presence now? Was my help against the snake not

satisfactory?" The mocking voice of the Kyubi greeted Naruto as he opened his eyes to find himself in the sewers of his

mindscape. Frowning he noted that he really should try fixing it to something nicer. Shaking the thought out of his

head for now, he focused on the blackness inside the cage in front of him.

"No, I am thankful for your help, but I have a question." He answered the massive fox, who entered his vision with his

seemingly permanent grin.  
"And what would that be, little boy?"

"After you aided me with my Gausu Taiho, and I was caught by that snake freak, he tried to do something to me. He

was stopped by my silver sand, but here's the thing...I didn't do it. It acted on it's own. Now that I think about it, it

also happened during my fight with Zabuza. I had too much in my head at the time, so I forgot about it." Naruto

explained.

"Well that's very interesting, but I don't hear a question." The Kyubi commented airily.

"Well if you'd let me finish, you overgrown ball of fluff." He scowled before continuing. "Since both times it happened

I was using your chakra, my question is, was it you who controlled my silver and defended me?"

The chamber was quiet, except for the sound of swishing tails from the Kyubi before his smirk seemed to grow

slightly. "Yes...while you were using my chakra during the fight against the eyebrowless monkey I noticed I could

control your precious silver as long as you weren't actively controlling it. The first time I defended you because you

would have died, and if you die I die, and I very much enjoy being alive. Even if it is in this cursed existence. The

second time was simply because the technique the snake man was going to hit you with would have disrupted the seal,

which would have cut you off from me completely."

Naruto blinked once before bowing, shocking the great fox. "Thank you, Kyubi. I owe you."

"The great jailor bowing to his lowly prisoner?" The Biju chuckled once he got over his shock, but was stop from

continuing by Naruto.

"Would you stop that?! I don't see you like that, so stop it! Stop hiding behind that mockery and accept my thanks!"

He yelled at him, shocking him once again. "If you don't want to be friends with me that's fine, I'll accept that. But at

least be upfront with me."

The two stared at each other for a moment, before the Kyubi abruptly turned around. "You should leave, your

teammate is in trouble. And there's a malevolent chakra coming from the Uchiha boy." He muttered. Naruto frowned,

not wanting to leave it like that, but if he was right then he needed to wake up. "I'll be back later." He said as he

faded away.

"If we kill Kin, that girl will die too!" Zaku yelled, firing a focused blast of wind at his teammate, who's body was

currently occupied by Ino.

"Shit, Ino!" Shikamaru yelled as he held Ino's body. Then silver sand crashed into the ground in front of Ino, forming

a protective wall that blocked the wind.

Sakura's eyes widened and looked behind her. "Naruto!" She exclaimed in relief as said redhead walked up to her, his

face stony. "You okay, Sakura?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded. "I'll be fine."

"Tch, another one? They just keep coming." Zaku complained. Naruto walked past Team 10, putting himself in between

the Oto-nin and the rest of the people in the area, Ino having returned to her body, leaving Kin unconcious.

Apparently Naruto had been unconcious way too long, judging by the fact that Lee was lying beaten up and unconcious

near Sakura.

"I...really don't like you guys. Beating up Gejimayu, attacking your own teammate..." Naruto trailed off as he called his

silver to hover around him. Zaku scoffed. "I'm getting tired of this dammit, all of you should just die!" He yelled and

pointed his hands towards them. "Zankukyokuha!" He fired a massive wave of cutting wind at the Konoha Genin.

"Hehe I-huh?" Zaku started but was stunned when the dust that had been kicked up by his attack settled, showing

another wall of silver, this one much bigger than the previous one. Then the wall twisted and writhed, becoming wave

of silver sand that shot towards them, sweeping up Kin while the other two jumped over it. "Too obvious!" Dosu

exclaimed, only for some of the sand underneath them to form into tendrils, which grabbed them and smashing them

into the trunk of a tree.

"The worst place to escape an attack to is the air, it leaves you completely open for a follow up attack." Naruto

stated as they groaned in pain on the ground. Before they could get up, the silver sand swept over them, holding

them down. "Holy shit, Naruto just beat them like they were nothing!" Ino exclaimed quietly to her teammate.

Then the attention of everyone was pulled behind them, to a rising Sasuke, enveloped in a foul purple aura of

chakra, with black flame-like markings covering the right side of his body. "Sakura..." He started before being

interrupted.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. "That seal is doing something to you!" Sasuke looked down at his body, gazing at the black

markings before looking at Naruto. "Don't worry. More importantly, I can feel power surging inside me. I'm feeling

good right now." He said with a smirk. Naruto frowned and glared at him. "Nothing good can come from a Cursed Seal,

Sasuke. Don't get drawn into it."

"He gave it to me...I understand now. I'm an avenger. I must obtain power no matter what, even if I must let the devil

take hold of my body." Sasuke continued, as if not hearing Naruto.

"Idiot! Are you crazy? Stop drawing on that thing's powers! It's clearly fucking with your mind if you are saying shit

like that." Naruto yelled at him. Sasuke frowned.

"I'm telling you, I'm better than ever." He told him. Naruto shook his head. "No, you're not. You just think you are

because of that fucking seal, and as soon as we're out of here I'm going to find a way to remove it." That got Sasuke's

attention.

"No, you can't remove it. I need it! I need it's powers against him!" He growled at him, getting angry at him. And as he

got angry other feelings was brought up, mainly his secret jealousy of him. Why was he so strong? He did the most

against Kakashi. He killed Zabuza and all those bandits. He did the most against Orochimaru. Even now, he had taken

out those three Oto-nin. And now he wanted to take away something that made him stronger? He wouldn't let him. He

wouldn't let him!

He wasn't thinking anymore, he just acted, fueled on rage. He disappeared from sight, reappearing next to Naruto,

who only had time to widen his eyes before a kick smashed into his cheek, sending him tumbling across the ground

before he righted herself. "What the fuck, Sasuke?!" He yelled, alongside the other exclamations of surprise from the

rest of the Rookie Nine. Sasuke glared at him. "I won't let you take it away!"

"Shit, you've gone insane." Naruto frowned, calling out more silver sand from his seal. He glanced at his captives, they

were struggling against the silver holding them down. I would be a bitch to hold them down while fighting Sasuke,

especially since he hadn't recovered completely from their fight with Orochimaru. At least Team 10 had moved out of

the way, leaving Sasuke and him in the middle of the clearing alone.

Sasuke disappeared again. When did he become so fast? This time he was ready, blocking Sasuke's kick with his silver.

Sasuke ducked down, attacking with an uppercut which he caught in his hand before a blast of silver sand hit Sasuke

in the chest, throwing him back. While in the air he successfully righted himself, barely touching the ground before

speeding through hand seals. Naruto narrowed his eyes as a ball of fire blazed through the air towards him. 'He's not

holding anything back.' He thought to himself and blocked the fireball with his silver. He didn't take into

consideration Sasuke's new speed however, and as he appeared behind him he didn't have time to do anything before he

was assaulted by a barrage of taijutsu. Punches and kicks came in a flurry, Naruto managed to block some, but for

each he blocked, another got past his block and hit him, and he couldn't focus long enough to pull his silver sand to

him under the constant attacks. At least not without letting the Oto-nin go.

Sakura watched in shock and horror as her teammates fought, or fought was probably the wrong word. At this

point it was more of a one sided beat down than anything else. Finally Naruto was sent to the ground, with Sasuke

towering over him. Both where panting, and Naruto was clutching his left arm again, he had used it to defend himself

and it had worsened its condition again. "S-Stop this...this isn't you." Sakura whispered as Sasuke tried stomping on

Naruto, who rolled backwards to avoid and landed in a crouch. "Stop it!" Sakura yelled and ran towards them. She

reached them just as Sasuke was going to attack again and crashed into him, embracing him from behind with tears in

her eyes.

"Stop!" She told him again as he turned and glared at her, Sharingan blazing. "Please...stop." She begged him with tears

falling from her eyes. Then slowly, the marks on Sasuke's body receded, and he fell to the ground, Sakura kneeling

next to him. "Sasuke-kun." Sakura said in concern.

"Did you finally snap out of it, you idiot?" Naruto asked wearily as he pushed himself up. Sakura looked at him. "Are

you okay, Naruto?" She asked in concern. Naruto gave her a strained grin.  
"I'll be fine, take care of Sasuke for now." He told her before turning towards the still restrained Sound ninja.

Kin was still unconcious, and the other two had stopped struggling, the damage from being violently smashed into a

tree trunk catching up to them. "Oi, Oto-nin." Naruto addressed them, catching their attention as the silver sand

holding them down raised, freeing them. But they quickly noticed it was hovering above them, formed into a spiked

roof ready to drop and impale them. "Leave your scroll, and beat it." He ordered them. It didn't take any persuation

for them to follow his orders, they weren't in any condition to fight and felt lucky they could keep their lives.

Didn't mean they weren't pissed.

Soon after Lee's team came to get him, leaving swiftly after and Team 10 left as well after Ino helped Sakura even

out her newly cut hair, saying it would be a disgrace to leave it as it was.

Naruto sighed as they were left alone, before looking at Sasuke, who was clutching his hand, staring at it horrified.

"What..was I doing?" He heard him mumble. Sakura was next to him, looking at him in worry but unsure what to do.

"Oi, Sasuke. Snap out of it." Naruto told him as he walked up to him. His gaze switched to him. "Naruto..."

"It's okay. It wasn't you, it was the seal. It was clouding your mind, making you think shit. Nobody was really hurt,

that's what is important." He said firmly before turning. "Besides...now you know what I have to be careful of."

Translations:

Zankukyokuha = Extreme Decapitating Airwaves


End file.
